


Corrupted

by Sososhady



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ecto-Penis, Ecto-Tongue, Grinding, M/M, Smut, UF!Papyrus, UF!Sans, US!Alphys - Freeform, US!Muffet - Freeform, US!Sans, US!Undyne - Freeform, Underfell!Papyrus - Freeform, Underfell!Sans - Freeform, Underswap!Sans - Freeform, Weird Romance, Yes they will be together, bone touching, edgeberry, hints of depression, slow build up, some one-sided love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:12:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 44,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5911336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sososhady/pseuds/Sososhady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Underswap!Sans meets Underfell!Papyrus and its nothing like you think it would end up.</p><p>Will add more tags later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to write a little story about the two of them together. But not like what you normally would find (if anything at all). It'll be short, just a few chapters. But I hope everyone likes it.

They weren't sure how they met, not really. They just ran into each other in the middle of the thick forest one day and everything seemed to go from there. 

That was such a terrible way to start things but it was true. The literally ran into each other. Sans was running from puzzle to puzzle then got lost and Papyrus, well, he wasn't running, more like walking angrily away from his brother. 

When Sans turned that corner in a blue blur he ran head first into the tall skeleton. Limbs got tangled and skulls cracked loudly against each other when they both tried to stand up. They both groaned and when they pulled away from each other - more like Papyrus peeling Sans' off of him - they could only stare. 

It was strange seeing someone you knew and yet didn't know. It wasn't the one he knew but for some reason Sans just knew that it was him - that it was Papyrus. This whole place was strange. Not a single sound was heard from around and yet they didn't feel fear. It was just the two of them. 

Alone.

Sans put as much space as he could between him and Papyrus - his not brother, no way his brother because his Papyrus could never look that mean - scooting back until his back hit a tree. There was no hunched shoulders and easy going smile. No orange hoodie or lit cigarette. What was in his place was something mean, something unforgiving. 

Sans could tell just by looking at Papyrus, dressed in black and red. Wearing armor as stiff as his posture. There was something dark in those eyes that seem soulless as he looked him over. Sans couldn't help but shiver. It felt like this Papyrus was looking through him not at him. And for some reason it scared him but also made him shiver in the good way.

Snow crunched under thick red boots as the taller skeleton made his way over. Sans tried his best not to squeak. Tried to look tough but the small sound and flinch that came out just couldn't be helped. Kneeling down so they where eye level this Papyrus reached out and grabbed his arm. Pain shot through his arm and he pulled away in instinct making the taller skeleton 'tsk'.

"Let me see," it wasn't a soft question like what his brother would say. It was a command. A 'you better do what your told' type of command. It sent shivers down his spine and for some reason he opened his eyes - when did they close? - and looked at the skeleton kneeling before him. 

Shakily Sans held out his arm. Even kneeling down Papyrus seemed to tower over him. But for some reason he just seemed so much more powerful than his brother. Maybe it was the way he held himself? Or maybe it was because up close like this he could see the small dents and scratches in his armor. He could see the tiredness in red eyes, not like the same tiredness his own brother had. No this was different, very different not from lack of sleep but because he fought.

"Hold still," Papyrus said. He dug around in his uniform pocket until he pulled out some red cloth. Blood red, like his eyes, like everything else that wasn't black and gold on him, and pulled Sans close. 

He felt his cheekbones color but if Papyrus noticed he didn't say anything. He was thankful for that.

"It seems you managed to connect with my armor when you ran into me," Papyrus spoke up. Sans took the time to study the side of Papyrus' face while the taller skeleton looked over his arm. He could feel the stringing sensation that came with pain but he didn't say anything. He quickly looked away when Papyrus turned.

"You shouldn't run in unknown territory, you could get hurt." 

Sans could only nod. He was captivated and scared. Thrilled and stunned. Papyrus' words weren't nice and easy sounding like his brothers. The where hard, husky, and sort of rough around the edges, like he was yelling before. His brother sounded so much different but a little part of him liked this voice, there was just something about it that just -

Cloth was wrapped tightly around his arm and he flinched at the slight pain it brought but looked over at it. It was weird, seeing such a different color on him. It didn't match the blue at all and it was so dark compared to his light. 

Suddenly Papyrus stood and with a strong grip on his waist Sans went up with him. He felt his soul hammer under his shirt and was very thankful he wore armor of his own. He was let down and he hoped he looked more sturdy then he felt because he could feel his knee's shake under him. Papyrus still had an arm around his shoulders though. And he was close enough to where he could smell the faintest trace of blood and sweat and, oddly enough, coffee. 

"This place is odd," Papyrus muttered more to himself that to Sans. But in his head the shorter skeleton agreed anyway. 

"I need to head back before that fuck up messes something else up," Papyrus grumbled. His grip on Sans becoming slack. Anger and annoyance flashed across his face as he spoke and Sans ducked his head when he heard Papyrus swore. His brother never swore. 

"If we head back the way we came then maybe we'll get out of here," Sans spoke up for the first time. His eyes where on the ground, only glancing up to give Papyrus a quick look. He looked shocked. 

He didn't know why but he just felt really shy around him. Normally he would be boasting about how he could easily escape this place in no time but here...he felt like he didn't have to do that. He still could, of course, but he felt like didn't want to. 

"That's a good idea," Papyrus spoke up suddenly. Sans' head shot up - he thought his idea was good? 

They stared at each other for a few minutes. Sans was unable to move with those eyes on him and he had no idea why the other skeleton was staring. But finally the taller one turned and started to walk away. 

Like nothing happened, like he wasn't suddenly in some strange place with - what Sans was assuming - someone who looked like, maybe, his brother?

"W-wait!"

Papyrus stopped but didn't turn around and suddenly he didn't have control of his feet anymore because he was running up to the other skeleton. 

"What about your -" Sans started. His hand reaching to pull the knot that held the cloth around his arm. Suddenly a gloved hand was covering his own and once again he was amazed by the contrast of colors. 

He looked up to see Papyrus only inches away. He was fast! Sans felt his soul start to beat soundly again.

"Keep it," Papyrus said. It was all he said before he turned and walked away. Didn't that guy know it was rude to say leave without saying goodbye? But to be honest Sans wasn't sure why he wanted the other to say goodbye, he didn't know the skeleton. And there was something about him that put a little fear into him. He was so unlike his brother.

And yet...

Sans shook his head and turned he broke out into a run to get away even though what Papyrus said earlier rang though his head.

'You shouldn't run -'

Sans scowled. What did he know anyway? He was the one on other monsters territory, not him! If he was a royal guard he would have that guy arrested! He pulled at the tied up cloth on his arm until it was no longer tied. He balled it up as he ran and as he was about to throw it he slammed into something head first.

Again.

"Sans! There you are! I've been looking all over for you!"

It took a few seconds for the stars to disappear but when they did he found himself looking up at his older brother. Without thinking he tucked the dark red cloth into one of his pockets. 

"Y-you have?"

Papyrus reached out and pulled Sans up with no effort dusting the snow off of his little brother. "Yeah man! You've been gone for hours! I was worried..."

Something in his brothers voice seemed to crack a little making Sans snap out of it. "Sorry brother! I was just busy! I thought I saw something and, well...," Sans trailed off not sure how to finish it.

Luckily for him Papyrus seemed to think he was making something up, or joking because he just chuckled giving him a pat on the back. His brother started to talk about something or another and Sans felt a little guilty because he wasn't really listening. 

His brother's voice was warm, and soft. A little scratchy from smoking all the time and he never sounded like he yelled. 

But he couldn't help but feel a little disappointed.


	2. Chapter 2

Sans tried to forget him. He really did. But sometimes he would stare at his brother and blink and there he would be. The other Papyrus, drinking his coffee - black, no sugar or cream - then blink again and his brother was back. Sipping on warm honey and smoking a cigarette while reading the newspaper like always. 

He thought that maybe he hit his head and dreamed it all but when he went digging through pockets he found it. That red cloth. Blood red, the darkest of reds. It looked simple when he held it in his hand but he couldn't help but store it away.

By the stars - he should have thrown it away.

Maybe that was the root off all of this. A glitch. Something that wasn't supposed to happen but happened anyway. He wasn't dumb - not the brightest he would admit - but not dumb. His brother could only give him so many excuses before he caught on to why the same day was repeating over and over. He didn't know why, and a part of him didn't want to know, but he knew that some how things where being done over and over. Resets, as he heard his brother - his Papyrus - mutter sometimes. 

He didn't want to understand to be honest. 

Either way he couldn't get that other Papyrus out of his head. Tall, dark, powerful - things that sent shivers down his spine. He wanted to ignore it - to forget about it. But it was so hard. 

Sans was lost in thought when he bumped into someone again. But for some reason he didn't have to look up to know who it was. He could feel the power rolling off of him waves. He could smell blood and coffee again. And he could feel the heat from the other that - for some reason - couldn't be matched.

"I see we're back here again," Papyrus spoke up when he saw Sans wasn't willing to say anything. 

Sans could feel the hard stare on him and he felt like Papyrus could see right though him. But he refused to look up. He didn't want to see the other skeleton. His brother was enough for him - thank you very much. 

He didn't have lungs and he didn't have a heart. But his breath hitched and his soul skipped a beat when the other Papyrus took him by his chin. His black glove seemed to shine - it was dark, so dark - and he felt something slide across his ribs. Maybe it was a feeling he had or maybe it was Papyrus. He wasn't sure.

"You keep bringing me here - why?"

It was a question that demanded answers. But Sans had none for him. To be honest he wasn't even sure why he was out so late. But that was a lie. He knew why he was out. He knew why he was standing out in the cold on such a night like this. His Papyrus - his brother - was out at Muffet's. His Papyrus wouldn't even notice him gone. 

His Papyrus wouldn't notice the late time. He would think he was playing games before he came home drunk off of honey. The hard kind with a little extra mixed in. His Papyrus would kiss him softly before swaying off to bed. His Papyrus would give him everything that he needed.

A small part - just a part - told him his brother, his Papyrus, would give him everything that he needed. 

But that didn't mean everything that he wanted. 

"Why?" Papyrus said again. It made Sans shake and hide his face behind his hands. Hands that where gloved and protected. Hands that where pried off and clutched in another's within seconds. He still kept his eyes downward even though the grip on his chin tightened just enough to start to hurt. But suddenly the same grip pulled away.

"I see, so even you don't have an answer then." Papyrus said. He stood to his full height, "Then again maybe you do and you don't want to admit it."

A spark of anger welled in in Sans. 

"I wonder what your Papyrus is doing right now, does he know that you're gone?"

He wasn't sure if it was a taunt or an actual question. But he already knew what his brother was doing. He was out - again - like most nights. Getting drunk. He tried not to let it bother him, and for the most part it didn't. It only bothered him when he came home smelling like her. Or when he walked in on them. 

It hurt.

He knew that it was wrong to have these feelings. He knew it was wrong to have these thoughts about his own brother but he couldn't help it. His brother was everything a monster wanted in a mate. Why was he any different from any other monster?

But his brother didn't know where he was. He didn't know about this place, this strange area that seemed to morph into different worlds. He didn't tell him and Sans didn't plan on telling him either.

"You know," Papyrus started, his armor seemed to gleam in the dark, "my brother does not know of this place. And I don't plan on telling him either. You remind me of him, in a way, but different."

The taller skeleton chuckled darkly and Sans looked up. Blue eyes met red and he couldn't find it in himself to look away. 

"But a good different."

Sans felt himself stumble back a little as Papyrus was suddenly close to him - to close - with speed he didn't know he had he managed to lift an arm to block a hand coming down. But instead of a hit Papyrus pulled him close. A thin arm was wrapped tightly around his shoulders as he was pushed close enough to nearly hear the others soul beat. Papyrus leaned down so his fanged mouth was next to his and he smirked. 

"I think we both know why we're here," he whispered. 

Sans felt his soul drop at the words. He knew, deep down, why he was here. He loved his brother, more then what a normal brother should, and it hurt him to see his Papyrus go off with some fan girl or with that stupid café owner. He felt himself stiffen at the others words. He didn't know what to say to that, but it hurt a little.

As if sensing where his thoughts where going Papyrus softly clinked their jaws together. A skeleton kiss. It was light and sweet but also dark, so very dark. And Sans could feel his soul hum in his chest as it happened and even though it shouldn't - it made him happy. Finally Papyrus let him go and pulled away. A part of Sans missed the contact greatly but another part was relived. 

"Till we meet again," Papyrus said letting him go. He turned and started to walk off and Sans felt himself shaking. 

"Y-you...," he stuttered out. Papyrus slowed in his steps and Sans wasn't sure what he was doing but he found his feet moving toward the taller skeleton. He grabbed at the scarf the other was wearing harshly, pulling him down so they where eye to eye. 

"You can't leave without saying goodbye! Its rude!"

Papyrus stared at him long enough for him to start to loose his nerve and for his grip to get loose. But then Papyrus leaned up and smirked. "I'll say goodbye - but you have to say something for me too."

Sans liked to think of himself as brave. After all, to be a royal guard you had to be, and that's what he wanted to be. But he felt his knee's shake just a little when Papyrus spoke. He slowly let go of the scarf and let his arm fall. 

"Yeah, and what's that?" He demanded. This Papyrus was so full of himself it made Sans frustrated. 

"Say 'fuck'."

Sans backed up jut a step and flinched. He knew it wasn't a big deal, not really. But he hardly ever heard monsters swear. And whenever his brother did it was under his breath so no one could hear it. Other monsters thought he was to good to do it, far to nice.

Far to innocent.

Papyrus leaned in, this time gently grabbing his own light blue scarf, he gave it a small tug. "Go on, say it."

Sans felt his soul beat faster. He felt his knees go weak. He couldn't help it but still he stood his ground. Taking a shady breath he mutter, just a whisper. 

"Fuck."

A little part of him felt dirty for saying it but another part felt good.

Papyrus gave a light laugh, "What was that?"

He was testing him. Teasing him - but still - he got annoyed anyway. There was something about the other skeleton that just seemed to annoy Sans. It felt like he was making fun of him.

"I said fuck," he hissed out. His voice sounding more angry then he meant too. But Papyrus ignored it. 

"I still didn't hear you."

"I said fuck!" He snapped. He knew the other was edging him on. He was pushing his buttons in all the right ways. It just made him even more upset that this monster - this other skeleton that only met him twice so far knew how to rile him up. 

"Still didn't hear it," the tone was teasing and some what playful but it furthered annoyed him. It made him growl a little, grabbing Papyrus' scarf again he pulled him close. 

"I said fuck! Fuck! Fuck fucking fuck!" Sans snapped. His words came out so quickly, so fast and loud, that he had no time to think about it. No time to be embarrassed by it. This time Papyrus did laugh. Head back and eyes closed as a hand reached out to stroke his head. It made him pause and blush - just a little! Not a lot!

"I have a feeling you'll be saying that a lot around me," Papyrus finally said after laughing, his voice was cocky again. Sans scoffed as Papyrus pulled back. But it turned to shock when the other skeleton leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead.

"Goodbye, Sans. I would hate to be rude but I must be off."

And with that he was gone. He walked away leaving Sans there feeling a mix of emotions. After several minutes he finally got his feet to move and he walked away too. Before he knew it he was right in front of his house. Only a few lights where on as he walked in. He closed the door behind him tightly, making no noise. He listening for a moment but couldn't hear his brothers snores. 

He was alone again.

And he didn't feel like going out to fetch his brother. With his back pressed against the front door Sans raised a shaky hand to his forehead. The spot where the other Papyrus kissed still felt warm to him. It felt...nice, comforting in a way.

He got dressed in his night clothes and tucked himself into bed. The lights where off and he left the front door unlocked for his brother. In the darkness he finally let out a gasp and covered his mouth with a free hand. His soul was still beating hard and fast in his chest. His body felt warm and tingly. 

He was starting to understand why they met.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! Part 3! Let me know what you all think! I like to hear your comments!

The library gave him no answers as he tried to figure out whatever that place was. Or why he kept going to it. He tried, when he was alone, to find it, or summon it. But nothing showed up. 

He was starting to think that maybe he was going crazy. Maybe he was just working to hard? He did have a full plate, with working as a sentry, training, keeping up with puzzles and keeping the house neat and clean. It would be a lot for any monster but he always found a way to do it.

But maybe it was back firing on him now? For some reason Sans couldn't shake the feeling that, that place was real. Not something he made up in his mind. Papyrus made it real.

Whenever he felt his soul hum, or when he felt the other stand close to him. Those where real moments - not made up. 

It took a lot of thinking and a lot of admitting to himself that the type of relationship he wanted with his brother would never be real. But Papyrus - the other one - wasn't his brother. That Papyrus he could do things with. Things that made him blush. Things that kept him up late at night touching himself. Things he could never do with his own brother.

Sans pressed his head against the window of his room. It felt cool to the touch and helped him calm down. He could hear the T.V. going downstairs and knew his brother was watching it, either that or he fell asleep watching T.V. He sighed. Taking a quick glance at the door he looked at his floor before muttering, "Fuck."

It was quiet, barely a whisper, but it made his cheek bones grow warm. Ever since Papyrus made him say it he tried to say it more. Not around other monsters, that type of language was far to crude, but by himself. He swore, in his head, sometimes. When he was angry or upset about something never out loud. But saying it out loud gave him a little thrill that he didn't have before. 

Sans pulled himself away from the window when he heard the T.V. turn off downstairs. The stairs creaked under his brother's feet as he made his way up and Sans counted them. The shuffling sound of sneakers on carpet had him turning around.

Papyrus stood in the doorway of his room giving him a little uneasy smile. Sans already knew what that smile meant and he didn't like it at all.

"Hey I'm gonna head over to Muffet's, that cool?"

He nodded his head stiffly and Papyrus gave him a small frown. Thin bony fingers fumbled around as it reached inside of the hoodie pulling out a pack of cigarettes. Sans watched as his brother swayed a little on his feet. Wanting to leave but unsure if he should.

"You sure bro?"

"I'm not a kid," Sans snapped, "I can be left alone for a few hours."

His words came out a little harsher then he wanted them to. Papyrus was looking at him with an even bigger frown now and Sans sighed. "I'm just going to make dinner then maybe go to bed I'm not feeling to well."

It was a lie. A bold face that he felt uncomfortable telling but lately a lot of things have felt uncomfortable for him. Papyrus seemed to brighten up at the words though - if the way he switched back to his easy going smile. The same smile that helped him fall in love with his own brother. 

"Alright, just swing by or give me a call if you need anything."

And like that he was gone. He was down the stairs and out the door within a minute. The sound of the door shutting behind him bouncing in his skull. He always felt like Papyrus was faster to leave then to come home. Like he was trying to get away.

Maybe trying to get away from him. 

A feeling of sadness came over him and he pushed it aside. He didn't want to feel sad but the feeling of loneliness that followed couldn't be shaken off. But he was stubborn so he just pushed it deep down. He would deal with it when he was alone and in the dark.

The house was quiet when he walked downstairs. He quickly went over to the couch and fumbled with the remote just to get the T.V. on and hear some background noise. Something to take his mind off of everything. Turning the volume up so he could hear it in the kitchen he went to work on making dinner. 

His mind drifted away as he cooked. Taco's where his favorite food and making them seemed to cheer him up a little. When he was done he noticed that he made enough for two monsters and frowned a little. He always made food for him and his brother, but his brother wasn't here right now. Plating up his own he went over to watch something as he ate. When he was finally done he made his way back and started to put everything away. He made the rest of the food and placed it in a container. 

Sans looked at the container for a moment. He did act pretty harshly towards his brother earlier. And that was a little unfair. Papyrus really didn't do anything wrong, and he didn't know why he was upset. 

Making up his mind Sans took care of the dirty dishes before getting ready to leave the house. A quick look at the clock showed that it was almost 'night time', or what they simply called evening hours since they had no sun. 

He could just drop off the taco's he made and come back home and go to bed, not a big deal, right?

Closing the door behind him Sans started the walk over to Muffet's. But the longer he walked the more uncomfortable he became. It wasn't like Muffet was a bad monster, she was actually really nice. And she had really tasty pastries. During the day hours it was a normal café but during evening hours it turned to more of a classy bar. 

And everyone who was there where pretty nice too. He only had to go and get Papyrus himself when he had a little to much to drink a few times. His brother was normally good about that. But every time he went inside everything seemed to stop, like he ruined something. Monsters would stop talking and stare, and Papyrus would actually get up from his spot at the counter to walk over and ask him what was wrong.

Sometimes his brother even lead him out the door telling him he would be home in just a short hour or so. 

The closer he got to the place that held his brother the tighter his grip on the container became. He was only a few feet away and already he could hear the muffled laughter that was coming from inside. The soft lighting that escaped curtained windows gave it an easy glow, making the place look warm and inviting. 

Sans walked right up to it pausing when he heard a certain laugh. Peeking around the corner he saw that Muffet had one of the side doors open, either from taking out the trash or letting in air. His brother had a deep laugh, one of a kind, and he could hear it coming through the door. 

Sans gasped a little and clutched his chest at the sudden sharp pain. Blinking away tears he hurried past, trying to forget what he heard. He let his feet take him away from Muffet's.

His walking turned into running as he didn't want any of the towns people who where out to see his face. He knew he was crying and he hated it - hated what he was putting himself through. 

Trees zoomed past him and he could feel cold air hit his face giving him little comfort. Sans only slowed down when he looked up in time to stop himself from running into a tall tree. He paused, shaking a little, as snow fell down gently. 

Why did he do this to himself?

With a dark chuckle he leaned forward resting his head against the tough bark of the tree, "Fuck." 

A hand clamped down on his shoulder making him up. Sans watched as the container he was holding fall but was caught by a gloved hand. He didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

"You know, when I told you to say fuck I didn't think you would use it to wallow in misery."

Anger flared in Sans as he turned around sharply, shoving the hand away. "Shut up! Y-you -"

Papyrus smirked, "Yes, me."

Sans let out a strangled groan before slapped both hands onto his face. He had nothing to say. Anything he said that might be an insult the other skeleton would take as some sort of weird complement. Besides even if he was upset he couldn't find himself insult someone who didn't do anything. 

Even if he seemed like a jerk.

"What's this?" Papyrus said, ignoring the frustrated noises coming from the smaller of the two. Sans peeked through his hands and watched Papyrus open the container. Papyrus looked shocked and then confused. He brought the container up to his face and sniffed the inside making Sans snicker. He shot the smaller skeleton a dirty look over the container edge and Sans couldn't help it.

He giggled.

This time Papyrus looked amused as Sans blushed suddenly. "Was that a giggle?"

"N-no!"

Even though it was darker then normal out. And even though seeing a monster like Papyrus would give other monsters nightmares for some reason it made Sans...relax. The other's uniform seemed to blend in perfectly with the night. The blacks and red making him nearly invisible. If it wasn't for the fact that Papyrus made himself known he could have easily attacked him.

"Is it dark where you're from?" Sans blurted out. Papyrus paused and stared at him and for a second Sans thought that maybe he crossed some sort of line that he wasn't supposed too.

His brother did tell him sometimes he asked the weirdest things.

"It is," Papyrus finally said making Sans relax. "It's a lot more dark, better for attacking and killing."

He felt a little sick at Papyrus' choice of wording. But he didn't know where the other skeleton came from, for all he knew maybe he had to kill...Sans shook his head quickly. No - he couldn't justify killing. 

But when he looked back at Papyrus, who was still eyeing the taco's, he thought that maybe their was a reason for him to do so.

"If you want you can have them," Sans finally spoke up. It wasn't like he was going to go to Muffet's anytime soon and give them to his brother. 

Papyrus gave him a suspicious look and gave the food another sniff. They where close enough to town so enough light should shine faintly on them. He noticed the scars on Papyrus face, a few running down his left eye socket. He wondered what they where from and how he got them but he didn't say anything. 

"How do I know these aren't poisoned?" 

Sans crossed his arms over his chest plate. He shot Papyrus an annoyed look, "What reason would I have to do that?"

A clawed gloved reached up as Papyrus tapped his chin. "I suppose none, alright then."

Sans looked away as Papyrus ate the food. It was weird to watch him eat but he still took a quick peek away. He liked to see if other monsters actually enjoyed his cooking or not. He thought he was great at it but sometimes things came out wrong.

He saw peek of a red tongue and looked away again.

When Papyrus was finally finished he simply held the container out for Sans to take back. And he did without a word. The lighting from town and the lack of noise made the whole thing seem surreal.

"Did you like it?" He asked, he didn't bother to hide his excitement. It didn't look like Papyrus thought it was bad.

"It was...," Papyrus started then paused looking at Sans, he looked thoughtful before answering, "acceptable."

"Oh," Sans said lamely. 

Papyrus scratched his head and shrugged. "I do not understand why such a statement would cause you grief. It was good and edible. That's all that it needs to be."

Sans smiled a little. "Good and edible?"

Papyrus unknowingly made a face of disgust as he crossed his arms over his own chest. "Yes, I have never taken to cooking as my job is far more important. And my brother, Sans, well - the less said about his food the better."

Sans perked up. Clutching the container tightly in his hands he rocked on his feet. "You have a Sans?"

"Yes, and I'm assuming you have a Papyrus?"

It was as if the skeleton in black pressed a switch. The smile on Sans face was quickly replaced by a frown and his whole body seemed to sag in sadness. Papyrus 'tsk' and grabbed Sans, pushing him none to gently into the tree they where standing by.

"Don't."

Sans felt his soul start to thump as Papyrus leaned in close. He felt the bones in his gloves sweat a little as the taller skeleton loomed over him. He didn't understand...did he do something wrong?

"D-don't...?"

Papyrus leaned in close enough for their skulls to almost touched and Sans was worried the other would hear how fast his soul was beating under his armor. Their eyes met - blue and red - again and Sans still felt like Papyrus could see right through him. Like he could see past the armor, the puzzles, the real smiles and the fake ones. Like he could see what he wanted so badly and couldn't have.

Something seemed to flicker in those red eyes. But finally Papyrus spoke up, "Don't let anyone hurt you like that, not even your own brother."

There was a note of understanding in his voice. Maybe it was in the tone it had, firm and yet soft. Or maybe it was in the way his grip seemed to let up, just a little, for Sans wiggle free.

"Do you know what this place is?" Sans asked hoping to change the tense topic. Papyrus shifted so he was leaning on the tree. He was still hovering over him and was close enough for Sans to feel warm. But he no longer felt threated. 

It was weird. In the few odd times they met he never felt threated - unsafe - he just felt like this Papyrus was trying to pull something out of him. Like the truth it took so long for him to admit.

"I don't know what it is," Papyrus started, "but I think I know why."

"Yeah?" Sans asked meekly. 

Papyrus nodded, "Yes, we both have similar needs."

Sans huffed at Papyrus' choice of wording. But then thought it over. Similar needs? What kind of needs could they have in common, they where very different monsters after all. But everything stopped when Papyrus leaned down and his jaw clanked against his own. It was rather rough, as teeth scrapped against each other, but in the good way. 

Sans felt like his soul was going to go wild at any moment when Papyrus pulled away. He was wearing that smirk again and this time Sans could see it for what it really was. Like what he read in his dating manual.

Flirting.

"Y-you -," Sans squeaked out. He didn't bother to try to hide his face. He knew it had to be blue enough to match his shirt though. But oddly enough he could faintly see some red on Papyrus' pale cheek bones. 

"Yes, me." He said again, like before. There was humor in his voice and it sounded amazing to Sans. Dark and husky, and playful at the same time. His brother never sounded like this. 

Taking a chance Sans dropped the container to the ground and raised his arms slowly, shakily. Papyrus didn't seem to pull away instead he sped things up. Wrapping an arm around Sans waist he pulled him close so Sans arms could finally reach around his neck.

With a tilt of his head Papyrus had access to Sans neck, gently scrapping his jaw against it. His eyes rolled back as the taller skeleton seemed to work magic on him, making sounds he never made before. Tiny gasps and moans that he tried to hold in. But it didn't stay that way for long.

He tensed up when he felt Papyrus gather up magic. A part of him - used to Alphys' training - was screaming at him to form a shield. But instead of an attack he felt something wet slid across his neck, going over grooves and plates.

"O-oh fu-" he gasped out. He didn't have lungs and he didn't need air but what Papyrus just did somehow left him feeling breathless. He felt his bones heat up and felt his pelvis start to tingle in the way he liked. 

Papyrus pulled back and Sans got a glimpse of red drool before it was wiped away. He let out a low laugh and Sans could feel the rumble go through Papyrus ribs with how close they where. 

"Our colors make such a contrast, don't they?" He said. Sans shuddered as Papyrus ran a finger down the side of his face. It was gentle and almost - dare he think - lovingly? He could feel his bandana being untied behind his neck and Papyrus pulled away, careful not to drop him.

Sans stood on shaky feet as he eyed what Papyrus was doing. That was his favorite bandana, in his favorite color. He let out a sound of rage when he saw it get torn. "What are you doing?!"

Papyrus held it up showing that just a corner was torn. He didn't answer as he stepped behind him. He felt his soul jump into his neck when he felt the fabric rub against bone, when it tightened for just a moment because it was being tied again. It felt different, so very different, when someone else put it on him.

"You have a piece of mine, so I'll have a piece of yours," Papyrus spoke lowly, he stepped back into view and he saw light blue get tucked away into black, "that way we always have each other."

It sounded obsessive. It sounded weird and he felt like he should have warning bells going off in his head but yet - it was sweet. He felt his mouth open and close to form words but he had nothing. 

It was romantic. 

"I'm afraid I must be off again," Papyrus said after a moment of silence. "Work keeps me busy so I can't stay to long. Maybe one day I'll be able to."

It gave him hope. It would be nice to spend more then...however long it was here - with him. It never felt like it was enough. He watched as Papyrus turned away and Sans gathered up his courage.

"Wait!"

He grabbed Papyrus by the arm, forcing the taller of the two to turn, before standing on his toes to clink their jaws together. A kiss. From him to Papyrus.

Once again he felt an arm circle around his waist and pull him close. He felt magic gather again and squashed any warning signs he had. He felt a tongue - that red tongue he peeked at - lick at his teeth. Asking to open up, to let him in.

And Sans did.

He felt his own magic pool in his mouth, summoning, creating - copying what Papyrus was doing. He never did anything like that with his magic before. And it was such a good feeling. So amazing it made his knees go weak and his magic hum so loud it was ringing in his head.

And the taste! Papyrus tasted amazing and it felt so good when their tongues touched. He could feel a little bit of drool at the corner of his mouth and normally that would disgust him but he simply didn't care. 

When they finally pulled away his mind felt hazy. One hand was gripping Papyrus' scarf tightly while the other was gently holding his face. He saw the blush Papyrus wore and it gave him a thrill to know that he - a monster that everyone saw as so innocent - did that to him. He put that look on Papyrus' face, he was the one made Papyrus' eyes glaze over.

He was the one who, somehow, kissed a killer monster.

And by the stars did it turn him on. 

They slowly let go of each other and Papyrus clanked his teeth on the top of his head. "Now I must really be off. I had no idea you where so...frisky."

He should have blushed but he didn't think he could turn any brighter. Instead he laughed lightly. "Me neither."

Papyrus winked at him - winked! "We should do this again sometime."

Sans watched at the other skeleton walked off, hips swaying slightly, as he seemed to disappear behind trees. When he was sure the other was gone he fell backwards. The snow a very welcoming coldness to the heat his body was feeling.

That was amazing. It was thrilling and it made something inside of himself bubble up with happiness. He felt himself giggle - not caring at the moment - as he raised a glove hand to press it against his face.

"Fuck," he whispered excitedly. He laughed again before sitting up. He felt so...different. Alive? Which was funny because he was a skeleton. He felt so happy! But it was getting even later then before. Looking around he spotted the container covered in snow. He forced himself to stand even though he felt like laying down, and grabbed it.

It was time to head home. 

He felt lighter in his steps then he had for days. He felt like he could take on anything and as the town grew closer the feeling still didn't go away. He passed Muffet's easily, noticing a few monsters hanging outside, but he didn't give them any attention as he walked by.

"Sans?"

Sans stopped and turned on the balls of his feet. His brother was leaning against the building, his dusty orange hoodie a contrast to the purple of the building. A contrast of colors...  
Like his bright blue and Papyrus's blood red. 

He grinned and waved, "Hey Pap!"

His brother looked confused and walked over to him. A lit cigarette hanging in his mouth while the other monsters grew quite. "Why are you out? I thought you said you weren't feeling good?"

Sans could hardly pay attention to what his brother was saying. The colors of blue and red where stuck in his mind and thinking of that piece of scarf he had in his dresser at home was pulling his attention away.

Papyrus frowned.

"Hm? Oh, yeah. But I figured a walk would help."

"And the container?"

"A snack," Sans said airily, waving his hand, "no big deal. I feel loads better!"

Papyrus was giving him such an odd look. Sort of like a look of concern? But he shouldn't be. He felt fine, happy, great even! He let out a little sigh.

He should do something with that piece of scarf. Turn it into something nice that he could carry on him. He had a feeling Papyrus would be pleased if he carried it around with him. Maybe a necklace? Something he could wear and show to the darker skeleton next time he saw him. But what if he didn't like necklaces? 

"Sans!"

"Huh?" He was broken out of his thoughts by his brother calling his name giving him a worried looked. 

"I called your name like five times! Are you okay?"

He smiled, "Papy, I'm fine. I promise! I'm going to head home, alright? You just have fun with Muffet!"

Papyrus opened his mouth to speak but Sans waved as he started to walk off. Papyrus was so different from his brother - maybe he could ask his brother what he thought of necklaces? He turned sharply but saw that his brother was still rooted in the same spot. Watching him leave.

It was a little weird but he could see something in his brother's eyes. Some sort of deep emotion that he couldn't read. Maybe he was upset that he caught him outside? He really didn't lie...he wasn't feeling good before and now he was feeling a whole lot better. Shrugging it off he ran the rest of the way home. 

He opened and closed the door quickly behind him before running up the stairs. He somehow managed to get his armor off on the way up and flung it on his bed. He had to check - had to make sure.

He felt so happy right now he wasn't sure what he would do if all of this was just something made up in his head. He rummaged through his dresser before bony fingers felt a familiar fabric. The same kind he was clutching at not to long ago.

He felt a little shaky as he pulled it out but there it was. Blood red just like the rest of the scarf. He was back to feeling giddy as he pressed the piece of scarf close to himself.   
Suddenly feeling tired he made his way to his bed and climbed in. He tucked the piece under his pillow before shutting his eyes and falling asleep with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter came out a little shorter then I thought it was going to be! But the next chapter is going to be super fun! Let me know what you all think, alright? And thank you all so much for all the comments last chapter! I got so happy when I was reading them I thought my face would break from smiling!

The next few days after that night seemed to go by in a blur for him. The giddiness, and happiness, died down nearly right away. But the piece of cloth he had in his pocket reminded him of that time and it made him happy again. It made him miss Papyrus. He knew it wasn't really, well, normal to get attached to someone you met only a few times but he was always the go big or go home type of monster when it came to his emotions.

His life was, once again, like it was before. Wake up in the day hours, check on his puzzles, go to work at a sentry station, come home and make lunch followed with training with Alphys for a few hours then come back home. And normally when he came home he had cleaning to do or puzzles to maintain.  
Having that piece of scarf on him - it helped a lot. When things became a little to much for him he would clutch it tightly and remember what Papyrus said to him.

'Don't let anyone hurt you like that.'

"Sans?"

His head jerked back at his name and he looked over his shoulder to see his brother standing in the door way of their kitchen. Blinking he looked back down at the cutting board with half diced vegetables. He shook his head a little to clear his thoughts - he was in the middle of making lunch.

"Did you just come home?" He asked. He heard a chair get pulled from the table and heard his brother sit down.

"Yeah, early day today for some reason," Papyrus replied.

Sans hummed as he chopped away. He felt torn, the past few days with his brother have been a little weird. Papyrus was giving him odd looks when he thought he wasn't looking and it was starting to freak him out. A part of him wanted Papyrus to just say what he had to say and another part of him wanted his brother to just stop. Sighing a little Sans went back to cooking lunch while Papyrus sat at the table. Things felt more tense between them since that night. He didn't know why or how, and he didn't plan on telling his brother what happened. He stuck to his story of going for a walk, no matter how many times Papyrus asked.

"You know," Papyrus started, lighting up a cigarette as he spoke, "it's been a while since we've done anything together. You wanna hang out later?"

His knife stopped only for a moment. He felt his soul jump into his neck. It has been a while since him and his brother hung out. But it made it painful for him. These feelings - they wouldn't go away over night. He knew that.

But it still felt exciting when Papyrus - his brother - asked him out. He knew it wasn't a date. Far from it actually, but that didn't stop what little hope managed to slither through his chest, like a snake.

Sans took in a deep breath before answering. "What do you have in mind?"

The vegetables where done and he put them in the pan. He was trying to cook different things besides tacos. He figured both Papyrus' would like that. Honestly he wasn't sure how he was going to do it but since he found out that the other Papyrus didn't cook and his Sans was bad at it, it filled with determination to feed him.

Just thinking of anyone living on take out sent shudders through him. That was no way to be healthy! It was just going to be tough since he never knew when he was going to be 'pulled' away as he called it.

"Well we could always hang out and watch some T.V., or we could borrow a movie from Alphys if you want?" Papyrus suggested.

"A movie sounds good actually!" Sans chirped a feeling of happiness washing over him. It has been a while since they've done anything together. One of the reasons for his hurt feelings lately. It seemed like his brother hung out more at Muffet's then ever before.

Papyrus chuckled. "I'll even let you pick it out, anything you want."

Sans threw an amused look over his shoulder. "Even Mew Mew Kissy Cutie 2? I'll even tell Alphys you suggested it."

Papyrus' easy smile morphed into a pained one and Sans couldn't help but laugh at the look on his brothers face. "I was joking! I'll pick something we both like out, alright?"

"Don't scare me like that bro! I think she would legit kill me for that," Papyrus said with a chuckle. It made him pause in his movements. It was still so weird to him how his brother and the other Papyrus could sound so different.

"What are you making, it smells good," Papyrus asked. Sans could hear the chair creak as his brother got more comfortable.

"Spaghetti! I was looking up different thing to make and this didn't seem to hard."

"You've been cooking a lot more then normal," Papyrus muttered. There was something in his tone that Sans didn't like but he couldn't really point it out. Instead he said nothing as he stirred the pasta and checked on the vegetables.

What was he supposed to say? He always did enjoy cooking, it was a relaxing past time for him. But now he was trying really hard to make something good. Acceptable, my foot. He was going to make something so good Papyrus wouldn't be able to say anything but praise.

Finally dishing up the food he made small chat with his brother, talking about his latest puzzle, as they ate. There was a type of peace that came to him while he was eating. He didn't get to many chances anymore to spend time with Papyrus - much less eat. Lately the easy going skeleton seemed to only have time to pick something out of the fridge before running off to work.

But now it seemed like he finally had a chance to hang out with his brother - just the two of them! No one else! It made his soul flutter and made him feel a little nervous.  
When they where finally done Papyrus actually cleaned up while he got ready to go over to Alphys. Waving good-bye he headed out the door and made his way over to his friends house.

Knocking on her door he waited outside for her to answer. Digging in his pocket he pulled out the piece of cloth and looked at it. Maybe Alphys knew how to make jewelry? She made nearly all of her own weapons after all, so she might know how to make other things.

The door in front of him was thrown open with a loud crack. Standing tall - as tall as she could anyway - was Alphys. She wasn't wearing her armor, just a blank tank top and pants which meant that Undyne was here too.

"Sans! You ready to train?"

Sans nodded his head but stopped half way, "Actually, I was wondering if you knew how to make jewelry?"

Alphys' chest puffed up a little as she placed her hands on her hips. "I can make anything! What do you have in mind?"

He followed her inside, waving at Undyne who was sitting on the couch, he showed her the piece of cloth. "I was wondering if there was anyway to turn this into something?"

Alphys took fabric and looked at it with squinty eyes. "Hm, I think I can turn it into something. What did you have in mind?"

"Maybe a necklace? Or a bracelet?"

"No problem! Where is this from anyway?"

"U-um...," Sans stuttered out. He thought of Alphys as a dear friend. But he couldn't bring himself to tell her where he got it from. She would ask a lot of questions and demand answers and even he didn't have all of the answers. Plus she wasn't to good at keeping secrets.

"I just found it and thought it looked nice," he said lamely. Alphys didn't looked convinced but didn't say anything.

"I guess I could whip something up from this," she muttered as she walked over to large table. It was the same table where she made all of her weapons. It was covered in different metals an blue prints, as well as instant noodle cups. You could tell that it was well used.

"Any plans for the night Sans?" Undyne asked from her spot on the couch. An anime was paused on the T.V. in front of her. Sans nodded his head and grinned a little.

"Yeah me and Papyrus are going to hang out, which reminds me, could I borrow a movie?"

Alphys waved toward her shelf of movies and anime. Walking over he took a look at them while Undyne turned around in her seat, "Really? Its about time," she said with a small scowl making him wince. He complained to them about how him and Papyrus weren't spending as much time together as they used too.

"He's just been busy, that's all," he mumbled as he looked over the video selection.

Alphys snorted from her spot by the work bench. "Really? It looks like he has plenty of time to go to Muffet's all the time."

"Alphys," Undyne said, her tone warning. It was a sore subject for him and they promised to not bring it up. He pretended that he didn't hear what his friend just said, even if he did agree with her.

"Sorry, sorry," the lizard mumbled as she went back to her project.

By the time he finally picked out a movie, an action film, it looked like Alphys was done with her little project. She held her hands behind her back as he tried his best to take a peek.  
"Alphys," he whined. He really wanted to see what she did with it! Laughing at her friends whine Alphys finally held her hands out.

"What do you think?"

What was once just a piece of cloth was now a braided bracelet with a metal clasp. Sans gasped as he took it from her hands. Quickly taking a glove off he fastened the newly made bracelet around his bony wrist. He held it up so he could look at it better. He shot Alphys a large smile. "That's great! I love it!"

Alphys struck a pose with hands on her hips and head held high. "Of course you do! I can make anything!"

"Why haven't I gotten any jewelry?" Undyne teased, getting up from the couch. Alphys was reduce to sputtering trying to come up with an answer while Sans snickered behind his hand. He watched as the two bickered good naturally.

"Well I guess we can skip training for today since you have plans," Alphys blurted out changing the topic while gently shoving Undyne away. Both Sans and Undyne laughed, the ladder shaking a little where she stood.

The two friends walked him to the door where Undyne patted him on the back, "Have fun!"

He offered them a shy smile before heading home. He was pretty sure he picked out a good movie - something the both of them would like. And maybe he could make something good for his brother? Papyrus wasn't a picky eater so he could try to make something really nice this time! A happy feeling filled him up as he made his home. Whenever he passed by another monster he made sure to say hi or wave. He even had a conversation with a few of them too! He was just in a good mood now.

"Papyrus, I'm back!" He called out when he opened the door. He wasn't sure if his brother was home still or not but when he saw his brother turn the corner he grinned. He tossed the movie at the taller skeleton, making him fumble a little, before kicking his boots off.

"This looks like a good choice."

"Yeah I picked something I thought we both would like," Sans said. He walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge and saw what he had to work with. Taking a few things out he looked himself over before shrugging.

"Pap, I think I'm going to change. It's about to be evening hours anyway," he said walking out of the kitchen. Papyrus was laying on the couch, one foot hanging off while the other rested on one of the arms. He leaned over the back giving his brother a playful swat. "It's an arm rest, not a foot rest!"

"Alright, alright," Papyrus laughed sitting up. He gave Sans a bright smile making him blush a little. He headed upstairs a little faster then necessary to change and shut the door behind him. He changed into a white T-shirt and blue shorts when he head a phone ring. He already knew it was Papyrus' phone and couldn't help the feeling of dread that seemed to settle in his bones. Cracking his door open just enough to listen he spotted Papyrus in the living room. He was on his phone and looked put out.

"Right now? Are you...no, no - look I already told him that I would hang out with him already. We got a movie to watch and he started to make dinner."

He didn't start to make dinner - yet. But clearly Papyrus was using it as an excuse for something. He watched as the taller skeleton started to pace along the couch. One hand clutched around his cellphone and the other shoved into the pocket of his hoodie. He couldn't hear what was being said on the other line but it was quite enough for Sans to hear the slight squeak that came from the phone. It sounded like someone complaining.

Papyrus scratched his skull as he looked around the living room. Sans watched through the crack as his brother looked at the clock. His soul felt like it was dropping all the way to his feet and he felt a tightness in his neck that seemed to go to his shoulders. "I-I guess I can ask him about it...it's up to him though, so if he says no that's tough luck."

Sans shut the door with a soft click. His hands gripping the hem of his shirt tightly as he tried not to shake in both sadness and rage. He was so close! All he wanted was one day! That was it! One day to spend with his brother but, once again, something came up. Taking deep breaths Sans counted slowly in his head trying to calm himself down. He could feel the type of tightness in his eye sockets that came with crying, the feeling of wetness, and sniffles. But he didn't want that. He didn't want to cry.

Not over this bullshit.

He looked up trying to think of what to do. On one hand he could firmly tell his brother no. That he wanted to spend some time with him and to actually do what he said he was going to do. But on the other hand he didn't know why his brother was being called about. It could be anything, really. His brother didn't sound excited to leave, in fact it sounded like he wanted to stay. Of course he could just be hoping that was what it seemed like. And if it was something that Papyrus wanted to do he knew his brother wouldn't be in the best of moods. He wouldn't be mad or annoyed, or act mean, but he just wouldn't be happy. He would act a little disappointed and Sans really didn't like that.

Opening the door Sans acted like he didn't hear anything as he walked down the stairs. Papyrus spotted him on the phone before talking into it, "Hang on a second..., um, hey Sans?"

His soul beat slowly, painfully, when his brother said his name. It felt like it was stuck in his ribs and was trying to get out somehow but couldn't. It hurt him and he was surprised at himself that he was able to hide it so well.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"W-well I was wondering," Papyrus started off nervously. He gave a small cough and looked away. He looked uncomfortable with what he was about to ask and for some reason that saddened Sans.

"You see, Muffet called and...," Papyrus said. Sans didn't hear a word. He couldn't - everything after that was blocked out. He could see his brother's jaw move but he didn't hear a sound. His mind was drawing a blank. Finally Papyrus looked at him.

His ghost friend, Mettaton, liked acting. But they where just so shy about it that they never done anything with it. On the days he went to visit they would talk about stages and spotlight and acting. Mettaton would have been jealous of his smile right now.

"What do you want to do?" He asked his brother. The only words going through his head where 'don't cry, don't cry, don't cry'. Papyrus did look honestly torn. Which brought Sans a small amount of satisfaction. His brother looked like he couldn't make up his mind so Sans made it for him.

"Its fine, you owe me big time though!" Sans said. Papyrus frowned at him but Sans just shrugged before gently shoving his brother toward the door. "How long are you going to be?"

Papyrus hesitated in speaking letting Sans know the answer already - all night. He was being ditched so his brother could go hang out at Muffet's. His smile felt like it was going to crack and his voice sounded so fake it hurt just listening to it. He wasn't even sure if Papyrus noticed or not.

Maybe he did and he didn't care?

"Sans...," Papyrus started but Sans smacked his arm. He smiled at the taller skeleton and crossed his arms over his chest. "Next time no phone calls! Or meetings or anything! Just me, you and a movie with dinner!"

Papyrus seemed to relax a little the longer he spoke. Giving him a small smile he nodded. "It'll be a date."

Sans felt his soul break just a little more at those words as he watched his brother leave, phone in hand. The house suddenly felt really empty - cold, even. He was alone, again, and he couldn't find it in himself to gather up the energy to cry. He walked over to the kitchen, his appetite long gone and started to put the food he took out away. Going to bed sounded nice right now. Just going under the covers and pretending that everything was alright and that he didn't just let his brother leave.

"By the stars what's wrong with me?" He said angrily. Why did he do this to himself? Did he like hurting himself or something? He had a chance to get his brother to stay, they could have watched the movie and ate dinner. They could have talked and laughed and everything would have been fine.

But it wasn't fine and it wouldn't have been fine. Papyrus wouldn't have been happy after that phone call. He wouldn't smile the same way if he asked him to stay. He wouldn't make his silly jokes or comments about the movie, he wouldn't say much, if he made him say. Even though it hurt him badly Sans still wanted Papyrus to be happy.

"Oh?! What!" Sans cried out when he saw one of the containers flop onto its side in the fridge, opening and letting sauce all over the shelf. He picked it up quickly so it would stop spilling and looked around. Of course there wouldn't be and rags around. That was just his luck.

He quickly rinsed his hands in the sink before walking out of the kitchen and down the hall to the bathroom. He grabbed a handful of rags before heading back. What a great way to top the night off. A huge mess in the fridge and wasted food. He looked down as he turned the corner and bumped into something hard making him gasp. An arm wrapped around his waist to stop him from falling and when he looked up his mouth dropped.

In red and black, like always, stood Papyrus.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I feel like the chapter is rather short but I believe you all will like it a lot! Let me know what you all think!

Sans stared dumbly at the taller skeleton, whos arms where still wrapped around him. The rags where clutched tightly in his hands and he felt his mouth trying to work but no sound was coming out. Papyrus looked down at him, a smirk on his face, before chuckling a little. Pulling an arm away he used one finger to close Sans mouth with a 'click'.

  
"Honey, I'm home," he said with a small, throaty laugh.

  
Sans felt his cheek bones heat up. Papyrus was here - in his house. It was just the two of them, alone. He panicked and blurted, "I'm making food!"

  
They stared at each other for a moment before Papyrus laughed breaking the tense silence. He grabbed him by the hand and lead him down the hall. "Are you now? What are you making?"

  
"I-I'm not sure yet," Sans admitted. He was just going to toss something together for him and his brother to eat - before he got called away. His brother...the thought of his brother leaving just a few short moments ago riled him up with both anger and sadness. But now the other Papyrus was here instead. It was almost like his brother was replaced. Excitement started to build in him and he lead Papyrus to the kitchen. When they finally walked into the room Sans turned on his heels and wrapped his arms around Papyrus spine. He pulled himself close to the other skeleton and sighed.

  
"I'm happy you're here."

  
He felt Papyrus stiffen in his arms but he didn't let go. After a minute he pulled away and gave Papyrus a small smile. He walked over to the fridge and started to clean up the mess he made only moments ago. "So how did you get here anyway?"

  
Sans looked over his shoulder to see Papyrus standing there, a little blush on his cheek bones, before the taller skeleton coughed. Walking over to the table he pulled a chair out and sat down.

  
"Believe it or not I was in my house. Next thing I know I turned the corner and there you where." Papyrus finally said as he looked around.

  
Sans cleaned up the mess before he started to take the containers he tossed back out. At least he could have dinner with someone tonight and not just go to bed! It seemed to brighten him up for Papyrus to notice and get up from the table. The taller skeleton leaned over him as he pulled things from the fridge. He looked inside as Sans looked up. It felt nice to have someone close to him. It didn't make him feel as alone.

  
"You have a lot of food," Papyrus muttered.

  
"You don't?"

  
"I've told you about the lack of cooking, haven't I?" Papyrus said dryly making Sans laugh. He took out some containers and then pots and pans with a small smile he looked at Papyrus.

 

"Actually a lot of that was made for you."

 

Papyrus reared back a little. "For me?"

 

Sans looked away, a little embarrassed, "Well, you told me about the lack of cooking, remember? So I thought I would just carry some food around with me and if, by chance, we ran into each other I could give you some. I-I mean - take out isn't good for you! You can't eat it everyday! And -"

 

"Thank you," Papyrus said. He gave Sans a small kiss on the top of his head which filled him up with warmth.  

 

"Why don't I teach you how to make something?"

  
Papyrus opened his mouth to refuse be shut it when Sans gave him one of the cutest pouts he could manage. It always worked on other people maybe it'll work on Papyrus too?  
Papyrus groaned a little then sighed. "Fine..."

 

"Yes!" Sans hissed fist pumping. He started to set everything up so the two of them could start cooking. There was a bounce in his step as he hummed a small tune. This night was actually shaping up to be a lot better then he could have ever hoped.

  
"We're going to make Mac N Cheese, its really easy! Trust me, you'll start to wonder why you haven't made it yourself!" Sans said.

  
Papyrus looked amused with his hands on his hips but followed the shorter skeleton around the kitchen anyway. He coughed to cover up a snicker when a frilly apron was pulled out from somewhere and Sans put it on like it was an everyday thing. But on the other hand, who knows, maybe it was an everyday thing? Before he knew it Sans was showing him how to boil water for pasta, how to make cheese sauce and how to put everything together. Sans chatted nonstop and seemed happy, so full of life that Papyrus wondered if he was like this often. He only saw the smaller skeleton when he was upset.

  
Sans finished mixing everything together when he felt a tug on his arm. He looked up at Papyrus who pulled him into a hug.

  
"I think I like you more when you're happy," came the answer to the unspoken question. Papyrus' voice was deep when he spoke. Sans felt a tightness in his chest at the words. He felt his cheeks heat up and he felt his soul speed up in his chest. He slowly wrapped his arms around Papyrus and took in a deep breath. He felt...something. Relief, he thought. He knew that deep down his brother cared about him. And that he wanted him to be happy - he knew it. But just hearing someone else say something like that.

  
To hear that someone else cared about him being happy sent a wave of emotions over him he didn't know he could feel.

  
Sans hid his face, pressing it against Papyrus' chest, so the other wouldn't see the tears that threatened to fall. They where sad tears at all, happy ones. But that didn't mean he wanted Papyrus to see!

  
"It's alright," Papyrus said. He leaned down and pressed another soft skeleton kiss to the top of Sans head as the small one seemed to shake in his arms. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Sans slowly pulled away with a light blush on his face. He turned to wipe away the few tears that managed to escape. Papyrus grabbed his hand, gently, and lifted it up.

  
"What's this?"

  
Both of them looked at the bracelet that was on his arm. The red cloth that was braided. Sans found himself blushing again. What was he supposed to say? That it made him feel better? That it made him feel like everything would be alright and he actually listened to Papyrus' advice. The dark skeleton would surely laugh!

  
"Heh, I suppose we think a lot more alike then I thought," Papyrus finally said, speaking up. Taking off one of his gloves Sans saw Papyrus also had a bracelet around his thin wrist. He took a closer look at it and nearly gasped in surprise.

  
"My bandana!"

  
"I got a...friend, to make it for me. I like having it on, it reminds me of you."

  
Sans sighed. That had to be one of the sweetest things he ever heard before. And coming from Papyrus, who was dark and handsome - and a killer at that, some how made it more sweeter. He wasn't sure how he managed to do it but he some how pulled himself away from Papyrus to plate up the food.

  
"Um, do you like movies?" He said nervously. The other Papyrus made him nervous - but in a good way. He felt giddiness inside of him whenever the other was around and a sense of peace. He also felt protected as well, like nothing could touch him when the other skeleton was around. And yet he knew nothing about him.

  
"I watch them from time to time," Papyrus admitted after a moment. He seemed to be thinking about something, but what, Sans had no idea.

  
"Well, I have one i-if you want to watch it...," Sans trailed off. He wasn't sure what to say or do at the moment. But luckily it seemed like Papyrus took charge. He took both plates and carried them to the living room.

  
Sans sat on the couch while Papyrus found the DVD and put it in. Within minutes the room was dark and a movie was playing. Though if he was honest he could hardly pay any attention to it. His leg was right against Papyrus' and it dawned on him - again - that it was just the two of them. Alone in his house. Even though it has always been the two of them alone for some reason this felt different. Maybe it was the dinner and movie? Maybe it was because Papyrus showed a softer side then what he was used too. He wasn't sure - but either way he had to do something.

  
He was sure he read about something like this, once.

  
Thinking it over Sans stood suddenly making Papyrus look at him. "I'll be back!" He squeaked out.

  
He ran up the stairs and he could feel Papyrus eyes on him as he did so. But he had to know! He opened the door to his room and ran over to the book case. Digging around he found his dating manual and flipped it opened. He skipped most of the pages until he found what he was looking for - what to do when you brought your date home.

  
He read the passage before blushing brightly. Wait, did he - did he have to -

  
A cough derailed his train of thought and he turned to see Papyrus. He was leaning on the doorway and San could faintly hear the movie in the background, meaning Papyrus didn't pause it at all.

  
"Is there something I should know?"

  
"N-no!" Sans squeaked, hiding the book behind his back. He didn't want Papyrus to see it. He didn't want the other skeleton to know that he wasn't sure on what he was doing. Papyrus let out a dark laughed and stepped into the room.

  
"Oh really?" He said, he used his heel to kick the door shut and Sans felt his soul thump in his bones. A heat started in him that he wasn't sure how to get rid of.

  
With a few long strides Papyrus was in front of Sans and he reached behind him easily. With a small pull he took the book away and Sans made a noise of protest. His face flushed and he looked away. No doubt Papyrus would make fun of him now. Even his own brother joked about this book. It wasn't his fault! He just tried to be the best he could be even at dating and this book gave him pointers.

  
Papyrus flipped through the pages before making a deep throaty sound. "I see, you wanna go to  the next step?"

  
Sans squeaked and took a step back. Papyrus easily lifted him up and carried him over to the bed where he landed with bounce. The bed sunk under the weight of both of them as Papyrus climbed on. Sans used both hands to cover his face as he felt Papyrus hover over him.

  
His breath hitched when he felt Papyrus' teeth graze the side of his neck. It was light and sent shivers down his spine. He trailed kisses up and down his neck, slowly - painfully so - leaving him whimper. He felt his shirt being tugged and his spine arched off the bed when he felt Papyrus' teeth scrape against his collar bone.

  
"P-pap -," Sans gasped out. The taller skeleton pulled away and Sans finally pulled his hands away to see. Papyrus was close - a lot more closer then he thought. His eyes where dark and staring at him and his cheek bones where a light red color.

  
"Papyrus?" Sans asked timidly. He never read anything like this in his dating manual, the same one that was on the floor on the other side of the room. He knew there was only so much a book could do for him but he was expecting the look Papyrus was giving him. A look that sent heat through him and made his pelvis feel nice.

  
Papyrus leaned forward and Sans met him in the middle. Jaws clanked together in a skeleton kiss and he could feel Papyrus summon his magic to form that red tongue that he thought about at night. Using his own magic Sans followed. He opened his mouth to let Papyrus in and moaned a little at the feeling. It felt amazing - having something in him was such a new concept to him.

  
He could feel Papyrus' hand slide down his sides making him shake. He wasn't sure what the other skeleton was doing but it felt good. It felt so different when it was someone else's hands and not your own. Pulling away Sans noticed a thin trail of drool going from Papyrus' mouth to his chin and without thinking he leaned forward and licked it off. The dark skeleton made a noise that seemed to rattle his whole body.

  
Sans suddenly felt dumb. Papyrus was making him feel good so of course this would feel good to the other skeleton, right? He watched as gloves where removed, and a belt, and tossed to the floor. Sans grinded his teeth in thought.

  
"Papyrus?"

  
"Yeah?"

  
He felt his face heat up as he spoke, "I want to make you feel good."

  
Papyrus looked surprised for a second but then it was quickly replaced with a smirk. Gently pushing him down onto the bed Papyrus straddled him. Bones rubbing against bones through their clothes making Sans have a sharp intake of breath.

  
"Only if you let me make you feel good too," Papyrus purred. Sans nodded letting Papyrus take control. He let the other skeleton lift his shirt, just enough to see his ribs. It made Sans feel shy but he tried his best not to squirm. Papyrus looked at him from over the ribs and sent him a cocky smirk.

  
"Don't be shy, you have a beautiful body, you bones are very slender."

  
Sans didn't have time to say anything, or blush, because he suddenly gasped when Papyrus dipped his head down and ran his tongue over a rib.

  
This felt so different from anything he ever done to himself. He could feel it whenever Papyrus touched him, a bony finger going down his spine - stroking all of the plates, he could feel when Papyrus' face was close to his body. His mouth was open and making sounds he wasn't even sure he could make as Papyrus touched him. Taking his time to kiss, lick, and finger every rib and bone he could see. Sans' hips jerked, rubbing against Papyrus making them both see stars.

  
"Pap - please, I - oh," Sans whimpered. He started to move his hips faster, changing the pace. He could hear Papyrus grunt and feel the other skeleton moving back. Sans felt like he was on fire with how hot he was - he never felt like this before, never.

  
Sans cried out loudly, hands going to cover his face, "I think I'm going to-"

  
Papyrus reached over and pulled them away. He picked up the speed while holding Sans' hands down. "I want to see you come for me."

  
He felt his pelvis start to feel tight and an urge to release. The only thing he could do was say Papyrus' name over and over as his eyes rolled back. Everything seemed to feel like it was faded out - far away - but he could faintly hear Papyrus hiss something. He struggled to free his hands which just caused him to push himself more against Papyrus. Papyrus leaned down, pushing his tongue into Sans mouth to muffle the screams as the smaller of the two came. He moaned into it as he came as well, both of them shaking and riding out their orgasms.

  
When they where finally done Papyrus flopped over to the side. Sans was breathing heavy and the room felt so much hotter then it was. He could feel the sticky mess his soul made in his shirt but couldn't bring himself to care at the moment. He took a quick glance to his side and saw Papyrus staring at him.

  
He just came - in front of another person. He gasped and covered his face like before, "Fuck!"

  
Papyrus laughed and pulled him close. His sensitive ribs hitting against Papyrus' chest made him grunt but he still didn't drop his hands.

  
"Don't tell me you're going to act all shy now? Not after that?"

  
"Shut up!" Came the muffled reply which just made Papyrus laugh harder. They laid there, Papyrus holding Sans, for a few minutes before Papyrus slowly sat up. Sans peeked through his fingers and watched at the other skeleton cracked his back and stand from the bed.

  
"I think we should finish that movie," Papyrus said.

  
"W-wait...you're not going to leave?" Sans asked, hands dropping to his sides as he sat up. Papyrus gave him a half hearted glare.

  
"Who do you take me for?"

  
"W-well, I mean you normally leave right away and - hey!" Sans shouted when he was lifted into the air. "Put me down!"

  
"No," Papyrus teased. He carried the smaller skeleton out of the room. "I'm not going to leave after we have sex, besides I'm done with work for the day I could spend more time here."

  
Sans flush that was dying down came back at Papyrus words. He gave Papyrus a look of horror. "Don't say that!"

  
"What? Sex?"

  
"Yes!"

  
"Sex! Sex, sex, sex se-mmph!" Papyrus' taunting was cut off by Sans slapping a hand over his mouth.

  
"Papyrus! You - ack!"

  
Papyrus tossed Sans on the couch none to gently, making him bounce and fall off. Papyrus snickered before sitting down and crossing one leg over the other. "You know you can say it too. I won't tell anyone, I promise."

  
Sans crawled over to the coffee table to get the remote and pouted. Papyrus was just tossing him around - the jerk. He was going to be a royal guard! He had to be tough! He crossed his arms when he stood and sat on the couch - away from Papyrus - and played the movie.

  
The watched in silence - Sans pouting and Papyrus being more amused at Sans then at the movie. Finally Sans threw his hands in the air.

  
"Fine! Sex! Are you happy?"

  
Papyrus got up and pulled him on his lap. He gave him a small kiss on the top of his head and gave him another cocky smirk.

  
"Very."

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update! So people thought it over and we'll be calling this ship edgeberry from now on. If you don't like it/want to use it that's cool. I figured it would be easier to find this ship with a name like that. Like always leave a comment and tell me what you all think! <3

The rest of the night went by easy enough. Sans spent the whole movie in Papyrus' lap, cuddled up to the taller skeleton. Every once in a while the other would make a comment about the movie saying things like how fake the blood was or how that wasn't really the best way to hit someone.

  
Papyrus' humor was on the darker side but Sans didn't mind at all. He was happy that the other skeleton didn't leave and was willing to spend more time with him. It made him feel less lonely - in fact the feeling of loneliness was a mere after thought. When the movie ended he still didn't get up from his spot and just talked with Papyrus.

  
They found out some things about each other. Like Papyrus tried to eat healthy take away - so, no, he didn't need to worry about his health. Or how Papyrus was already a guard where he was from. Or whenever he got free time he liked to sit back and relax with a good book.

  
He also told him about his own brother - Sans. The one that wasn't him. He was really lazy and smart mouthed. But also really funny when he wanted to be. He had a short temper and would always sweat. He also went to a place called 'Grillbys', where he would spend most of his night before stumbling home. It reminded him of his own brother in a way.

  
He told Papyrus a little about himself too. Like how he was trying to become a royal guard and how he liked making new puzzles. About he trained everyday and what he liked to do with his own free time, when he had some. He also talked about his brother too.

  
How his Papyrus was kind of lazy too - but not so lazy he couldn't work. How his brother liked to play pranks and tell him silly stories. He also admitted that his brother left him alone - a lot - to go to Muffet's. And how even though he tried not to let it show it hurt him deep in his soul.

  
"I just wish I knew what was going on, I feel like he never talks to me anymore," Sans admitted. He head was resting on Papyrus' shoulder and his feet where crossed over at the ankles on the couch.

  
"Maybe he's hiding something from you?" Papyrus said. His chin was resting on top of Sans' head.

  
Sans frowned, "I hope not! I tell him everything!"

  
"Even about us?"

  
Sans paused but slowly shook his head. "I just...never got around to it. What am I supposed to say? Hey, by the way, I met this random monster who is you from a different place and we're sort of together?"

  
Papyrus let out a snort. "I understand."

  
"P-Plus...he keeps running off to go to Muffet's! How am I supposed to tell him about it if I never get a chance to talk to him? We where supposed to watch this movie today and hang out but all of the sudden..."

He felt Papyrus' grip tighten around him, trying to comfort him, it worked but it still didn't stop the dull thumps his soul made when he remembered.

  
"She called," Sans said lowly, "and he just ran off. He asked me if I minded but...I think he really wanted to go..."

  
Papyrus hummed and Sans felt a bony hand rub his spine. He leaned into it and sighed letting himself blank out for just a second. It felt nice to have someone take care of him. Not in the same way his brother did - his brother took care of him just fine - but he longed for a different kind of care. A kind that his brother couldn't give him.

  
"Are you sure he really wanted to go?" Papyrus spoke up suddenly. Sans looked over at him and saw that Papyrus looked thoughtful. He gave the other skeleton a questioning look.  
"If you're not sure then you should ask him, maybe it was a misunderstanding?"

  
Sans grinded his teeth together in thought, drumming his fingers against Papyrus' arm that was still bare. "I guess...I know that they're together though so maybe he wants to spend more time with her?"

  
"And you know this how?"

  
"I caught them having sex," Sans replied sharply. He was more comfortable with saying the word now that Papyrus got him to say it a few more times during the movie. 

"I see, luckily for me I never walked in on my brother and Grillby. I think if I did I would kick them out of the room." Papyrus said making a face of disgust which made Sans giggle but it slowly faded.

  
"But maybe I should talk to him. He hasn't even told me that they where a couple yet, I don't see why he wouldn't tell me," Sans muttered. Papyrus leaned his head back on the couch, adjusting himself so they where both more comfortable.

  
"Maybe he wasn't sure on how to tell you? You did say that sometimes he treats you like a child."

  
"I guess..." Sans said with a yawn he rubbed his eyes tiredly and looked at Papyrus, "Why are you being so thoughtful, huh?"

  
Papyrus gave him a snort and leaned down so their foreheads where touching. "I told you before, didn't I? I said I like you happy. And if you being happy means making up to that good for nothing -"

  
"Papyrus."

  
"-lazy, weak willed -"

  
"Papyrus!"

  
"-piece of -"

  
"Papyrus!" Sans shouted slapping the other skeleton on the arm.

  
" - shit - what? Don't give me that look. Then by all means talk to him, hang out with him. But just remember one thing though." Papyrus suddenly wrapped his arms tightly around Sans, one hand going under his shirt to stroke his spine. Sans let out a gasp at the suddenly rough touch but blushed when a moan slipped out. Teeth nipped at his neck making him arch to give them better access.

  
"You're mine," Papyrus purred. Sans quickly nodded his head making Papyrus chuckle darkly.

  
"We should get you to bed, I've been here nearly all night and your brother is sure to come home soon." Papyrus spoke suddenly while glancing at the clock. Sans nodded his head slowly, clearly tired. He only whined a little when Papyrus picked him up and carried him up the stairs and back into his room. He was placed on the bed and as soon as he hit his pillow he nearly fell asleep. However the sound of footsteps wouldn't let him sleep. With tired eyes he watched as Papyrus put his gloves and boots back on, he struggled to sit up making Papyrus look over.

  
"Stay - just a little longer?" Sans said meekly. He was already half asleep and with just a small voice and cute expression Papyrus found himself sliding into bed - making sure to keep his feet off of it since he was still wearing his boots.

  
"Only for a few more minutes," Papyrus said. His voice was low, very low, and Sans thought he did it on purpose. But it soothed him and he could feel his soul feel warm. Content - happy. He laid back down, throwing some of his covers over Papyrus too, and pulled them up to his chin. He reached over and gave the taller skeleton a quick kiss before finally going to sleep.

  
"Sans?"

  
He could hear...something - someone. Who he didn't know and wasn't really in the mood to care at the moment. He was warm! And very comfortable.

  
"Sans?"

  
There it was again. This time he felt a hand on his shoulder shaking him lightly. He groaned and pushed the hand away. He was trying to sleep!

  
"Sans, come on man, wake up! Its late!"

  
Sans buried his face into his pillow and swatted when he felt a hand hover near him. His reply was muffled. "I know that's why I'm sleeping!"

  
There was a chuckle but not the kind he heard before. It was light hearted and softer. It was his brother, back from Muffet's place. Sans felt a twitch of anger. Did his brother really just wake him up as soon as he got back? As soon as it was day hours he was going to tell Papyrus to work on his manners.

  
"Sans, bro, I meant it's late morning - you've been sleeping like all day!"

  
Everything seemed to pause. Papyrus looked at the bed with concern when it looked like his brother wasn't going to get up. "Uh...Sans?"

  
Suddenly the covers where thrown back, smacking Papyrus in the face, as Sans jumped out of bed screaming.

  
"Why didn't you wake me up earlier! Oh my stars! I slept the whole day away and you - you - UGH!"

  
Papyrus watched as his brother paced around his room in nothing but shorts and a T-shirt and some weird bracelet - wait.

  
Sans jerked suddenly when he felt his brother grab his arm and pull. He turned to shout at the other skeleton but stopped when he saw Papyrus was staring intently at the bracelet he had Alphys make.

  
"Sans," Papyrus said suddenly. The cheer that he had was gone and in its place was the brother that girls screamed over, the brother that the guards wanted on their team, "Where did you get this?"

  
"A friend," Sans said quickly, trying to pull his arm back. But Papyrus grip was way to strong and it was starting to hurt.

  
"What kind of friend?" Papyrus asked. It was starting to freak Sans out. He whimpered and shook his head.

  
"Just a friend! Pap you're hurting me!"

  
And just like that Papyrus let go, making Sans stumble backwards. Within a flash his brother was behind him catching him before he could fall. He rubbed his tender wrist and gave his brother a frightened look.

  
"What is with you?" Sans shouted shoving himself away from his brother. Papyrus looked away, his face guilty. And suddenly Sans saw how tired his brother looked. And how messy he looked too. His hoodie looked like it hasn't been washed in days and he wasn't even wearing socks with his shoes.

  
"P-papyrus? Are you okay?"

  
Papyrus flinched a little but shrugged and laughed, a fake one - Sans could tell, before rubbing the back of his skull. "Sorry bro I didn't mean to hurt you, I swear. I'm alright -"

  
"Shut up!"

  
Papyrus looked at Sans in shock before nervously stuffing both of his hands into the pocket of his hoodie. "Sans?"

  
"You are not alright! I can tell just by looking at you! What happened? D-did Muffet do something? Wait - did she? I swear to stars if she did -" Sans said walking out his room. He was going to slip his boots on and go over there and give her a piece of his mind! He didn't care how stupid he looked!

  
Papyrus stared at the door his brother just left out of before shaking his head and running after him. Sans could be fast when he wanted too and at the moment his brother was going top speed. Well as top speed as a monster could when they just woke up. He reached the stairway when he saw his brother putting his boots on.

  
Another flash and he teleported next to his brother who was muttering under his breath. He could only hear about half of it but it still shocked him.

  
"Who does she think she is? That no good....should have just let him stayed...but then...it wouldn't have happened....fuc -"

  
"Sans?"

  
Sans jerked letting out a little scream. He turned sharply, ready to use the boot that wasn't on his foot as a weapon, before sighing when he saw his brother. "Papyrus -"

  
"Where you about to swear?" Papyrus asked. He was honestly confused, he never heard Sans use any kind of foul language before, and yet, here he was dropping f-bombs.

  
Sans turned a bright blue and clamped his mouth shut. He shook his head as he got his other boot on. Papyrus grabbed his arm again and pulled back sharply when Sans flinched.

  
"Sans I-I'm fine, I'm just sick," Papyrus said quickly when he saw his brother reach for the handle of their front door. It was opened just a crack and Sans was looking at him.

  
"You're sick?"

  
Papyrus nodded his head, nearly sighing with relief when he saw Sans shut the door. He watched at as the shorter skeleton took his boots off again and place them on the mat. He gave his brother an awkward smile when Sans put his hands on his hip bones and pointed upstairs.

  
"You need to get to bed!"

  
The smile fell from Papyrus' face, "Sans I'm not that sick."

  
"You look like it! When's the last time that hoodie has been washed! When's the last time you ate something that wasn't bar food?"

  
"Muffet's isn't a-" Papyrus tried to counter but his jaw snapped shut when his brother gave him a dark look. He sighed but admitted defeat as he walked toward the stairs. Sans watched Papyrus climb up the stairs and even though he looked serious, inside he was panicking. How long as his brother been sick? Why didn't he notice? He felt awful now, just thinking about how he had such a fun night with the other Papyrus and meanwhile his brother was stuck in a bar being sick!

  
He felt disgust dig deep into his bones and sink its nasty claws into him. How could have missed Papyrus being sick?

  
Sans shook in a little in place, hands clutched tightly together, when one of his fingers brushed against the bracelet. He glanced at it and tried his best to calm down. It wouldn't do him any good if he was blaming himself - he had to fix it! That's what the other Papyrus would say.

  
But it was so strange, the expression on Papyrus' face when he saw the bracelet. It scared him. His brother looked so angry and serious but Sans could tell just by looking at his eyes that he was also sad too. Why would his brother look at him like that over a gift from a friend? Once again a feeling of guilt and disgust washed over him. That wasn't true. The other Papyrus was more then a friend. He lied to his brother. He had the perfect chance to tell Papyrus about the other one! He could have told his brother everything and he didn't. Sans took a deep breath and headed for the stairs.

  
Now wasn't the time to be feeling those things - he had to take care of his brother!

  
When he reached Papyrus' room he slowly peeked his head inside. He could see his brother laying on his side on the mattress that was on the floor. Looking around his brother's room to seemed to be even more messy than normal. Empty honey bottles all over the place, dirty clothes everywhere and plates that still had food on them where laying on the floor.

  
Sans' made a noise of disgust which made Papyrus look over his shoulder. Seeing it was his brother the taller skeleton started to stand but Sans ran over and put a hand on his board shoulder.

  
"Don't get up! When's the last time this room was cleaned?"

  
Papyrus looked away from him in shame and shrugged which made Sans sigh in both annoyance and acceptance. The other skeleton never really took to cleaning like he did and tried to avoid it as much as possible. But even this was a little over the top! Grinding his teeth in thought Sans looked around before spotting a laundry basket that was being used as a trash can.

"I'll clean your room up, you relax."

  
Papyrus groaned. "Sans, you don't have to...,"

  
"Yes I do! What kind of brother would I be if I didn't take care of you when you where sick?" Sans snapped. "It's bad enough I didn't even notice you getting sick!"

  
Papyrus seemed to shake a little as he looked away. He didn't say anything as Sans started to tidy things up around his room. He didn't even utter a word then the smaller skeleton left to go get trash bags. He just sat there watching him clean. Finally when the room was up to his standards Sans turned to his brother.

  
He had nearly a full load of dirty, smelly clothes that needed to be washed but that hoodie his brother was wearing - that thing looked like it went through a battle!

  
"I need your hoodie," Sans said holding out the basket. Papyrus twitched a little but still said nothing. Finally when Sans started to nudge him with the basket Papyrus stood.

  
"Alright, alright, no need to be pushy," Papyrus said. Sans watched unimpressed as his brother started to tug off his hoodie but gasped and turned around sharply when he saw his brother wasn't wearing a shirt under it.

  
"Why aren't you wearing a shirt!" Sans squeaked out, blushing. He heard Papyrus laugh behind him and pouted.

  
"Come on Sans, you've seen me without a shirt on before."

  
That was true. But that was also before he fully understood sex and what could be done to those bones. Gathering up his courage he turned around and gave Papyrus a weak glare, making the taller skeleton laugh.

  
He tried not to pay attention to his brother's ribs, or his spine. But looking at it he could clearly see the difference in body structure compared to the other Papyrus. His brother was boarder, flatter and looked stronger. But the other Papyrus was thin, sharp and looked like he was built for speed.

  
"Is something wrong?" Papyrus asked suddenly making Sans snap back to reality. He shook his head quickly.

  
"Sorry, just staring off...," Sans trailed off looking at his brother. Papyrus tossed the hoodie onto the clothes pile that was in the basket already and in Sans hands. A sleeve flopped onto his head and he stared, unamused, as Papyrus laughed.

  
"That's payback for the blanket!" Papyrus chuckled.

  
Sans pushed the sleeve off and opened his mouth to say something but noticed his brother shorts where stained. He gave Papyrus a look of horror and blurt out what came to mind. "P-Papyrus take off your shorts!"

  
Papyrus stopped laughing. "What?"

  
Sans gestured with the basket. "Take them off!"

  
"Uh...," Papyrus stuttered out. He stared at Sans a small blush forming on his face. His brother just looked annoyed.

  
"Papy, take it off and give it to me!" Sans said again. How could his brother stay in shorts that where stained! That was gross! Who knew where those stains came from? It could be from anything!

  
Papyrus looked away quickly, a bright orange spreading across his face faster then Sans had ever seen. "Sans do you even know what you're saying?"

  
"What do you mean -," Sans stopped and stared at his brother, his own blush forming as he thought over the words. Finally he screamed throwing the hoodie at Papyrus and hitting him right in the face.

  
"Papyrus don't be a pervert!"

  
He left the room with the basket and shut the door behind him with a loud bang. His face felt like it was on fire. The one time his brother pointed something like that out to him and he fully understood. He turned around and shouted at the door, knowing his brother could hear him, "And bring me the dirty clothes and put clean ones on!"

  
He made his way to the laundry room and got to work starting everything up. He heard footsteps behind him and already knew it was his brother. When he turned Papyrus was holding out his dirty clothes with a sheepish expression. And, thankfully, wearing fresh clean ones.

  
Without looking at them he just tossed the shorts and hoodie right into the washing machine before closing it and starting it up. He watched as it started to whirl before a humming noise took over the room. Sans looked at his brother thinking. The last time he saw Papyrus ate was a few days ago - and who knew if the taller skeleton even ate when he wasn't around. Making up his mind he took Papyrus' hand and started to drag him to the kitchen. He felt a slight tug on it and knew his brother was going to drop it in a second. But to his surprise he just held it tighter, not letting go at all.

  
His soul thumped in his chest at the thought of his brother holding his hand. Something he never thought would happen in a million years and yet here it was. He tried not to think about it to much - or at all really. But feeling the warmth of Papyrus' bones touching his made him feel a little light headed to the point he was happy to see the kitchen.

  
He practically threw his brother into a chair. "When's the last time you actually ate?"

  
The fact that Papyrus actually had to think about it was more then enough of an answer for Sans. Grumbling about his brothers poor diet Sans opened the fridge and nearly gasped - some how holding it back in time. All the food...everything he made for Papyrus - the other one - was gone! Sans felt his shoulders tighten and giddiness flow through him. All of that smack talk and he took the food home anyway. He liked it!

  
"Where did everything go?"

  
Sans jumped, hitting his head on his brother's ribs making him wince, and looked up. Papyrus was leaning over him and staring into the fridge, a lot like how Papyrus did last night. Sans blinked and did a double take.

  
He almost saw the other Papyrus over him instead of his brother. Sans stood up, nearly knocking Papyrus back, and pushed his brother back to the table.

  
"You need to sit! You're sick, remember?"

  
"I can still stand and be sick bro, where did the grub go?"

  
"W-Well...I ate some, last night. Since I was going to make dinner for us I just ate leftovers instead, you know - no point in cooking if its just me," Sans said nervously missing the pained look Papyrus gave him. "And, well, some of it looked like it was going to go bad so I just tossed it in the woods. Let other monsters have it, you know?"

  
Papyrus seemed to drop the whole thing so Sans didn't say any more. Instead he got to work making something for Papyrus to eat. Something nice and hot that would soothe his bones. He hummed a little as he cooked, every once in a while walking here or there, but mostly standing in front of the stove.

  
Papyrus watched him the whole time. Not once leaving his spot from the table. He didn't go back to his room or go to watch T.V., like he did most of the time. He just seemed happy to watch him cook. When he was finally done he plated up food for the both of them and made sure Papyrus ate everything that was on his.

  
"Thanks for the food bro, it was good." Papyrus said. He stood up and cracked his back and rolled his shoulders.

  
Sans hummed and nodded, not really listening. He was washing the dishes when he felt something next to him. Taking a quick peek he saw it was Papyrus leaning on the counter. "You should take a nap, it'll make you feel a lot better," Sans spoke up as he scrubbed away at a frying pan.

  
Papyrus stared before looking away shyly. He wasn't used to Sans ignoring him to much, normally he would get his brother's attention easily. He fumbled with his words before coughing - getting Sans attention.

  
"Yeah?" Sans said looking over. He wasn't out of his 'battle body' often but when he was he looked nice. He was only wearing a white shirt and blue shorts and for some reason Papyrus felt like that look suited a lot more then his 'battle body'.

  
"Well, I was wondering -" He was cut off by the sound of his phone ringing. He stuffed it into his pocket when he changed shorts. He took it out and looked at it before glancing at Sans. Who just...rolled his eyes? What?

  
"Aren't you going to answer it?" Sans muttered going back to dishes. Papyrus frowned and hit the deny button. He turned the sound all the way down to vibrate and stuck it back in his pocket.

  
"No."

  
Sans nearly dropped a plate which made Papyrus smile. Sans turned around looking at Papyrus in shock. "R-really? Why not?"

  
"Not important," Papyrus said with a shrug. He scratched the side of his skull and looked away. "Actually I was wondering..."

  
"Yes?"

  
"You wanna take a nap with me? We haven't done that in a long time, it'll make me feel better."

  
"Oh," Sans said putting the last dish away slowly. His brother was asking him to sleep in the same bed as him? He wasn't sure what to say...it left him feel giddy and happy but he was trying to get rid of those feelings! Not make them stronger!

  
But on the other hand, Papyrus did say it would make him feel better. And it would be the least he could do since he didn't even notice him get sick. "A-alright, sure."

  
Papyrus beamed as he started to walk out of the kitchen. "Great we'll take your bed!"

  
"Wha - hey!" Sans shouted running after his brother. Even walking Papyrus could still be faster then him somehow. When he finally made it to his room Papyrus was already in the bed, covers pulled up to his chest. Sans put his hands on his hips but Papyrus just patted the spot next to him. He felt his soul skip a beat suddenly and he felt nervous. Sans pulled the covers back and got into bed slowly. Trying his best not to touch his brother.

  
Of course Papyrus had to go and ruin that by pulling him close and putting an arm over his hip. Sans nearly jerked as he still felt sensitive from last night. Thinking about that night when his brother was in bed with him...

  
Sans flushed and hid his face in his pillow. Luckily Papyrus didn't notice. Instead Papyrus' grip seemed to slack and within minutes his brother was softly snoring next to him. Sans listened carefully as he slowly relaxed into Papyrus embrace.

  
It felt...nice, being held by his brother like this. But he had the other Papyrus now, someone else to hold him. Slowly Sans started to feel sleepy. He couldn't help but giggle a little at himself - asleep for nearly the whole day and once again back in bed.

  
Just as he was about to doze off he heard a buzz sound. He ignored it for a while before it started to annoy him. He leaned up to see what it was and saw that Papyrus put his phone on his nightstand.

  
With a scowl he grabbed it and looked at it - making a mental note to tell them to stop being rude later but stopped when he saw who it was.

  
Muffet.

  
Next to him Papyrus rolled over to his other side still sound asleep. Sans felt his soul sink at the name on the screen. Taking a look back at his brother he slowly got out of the bed, careful not to wake Papyrus up. He tip-toed out of the room and looked at the phone again, the phone that was still buzzing in his hand. His soul was beating loudly at what he was doing but he couldn't help it. Taking a minute to think of an excuse just in case Papyrus did wake up he answered the phone call.

  
"H-hello?"

  
"Papyrus?" The voice on the other was girly sounding - sweet even. For some reason it made Sans feel even worse.

  
"Um, no, he's sleeping right now. Can I take a -"

  
"Sans? Oh! This is perfect!" Muffet squealed on the other side. Sans pulled the phone away with a wince. This monster was loud!

  
"Okay...," Sans trailed off unsure of what to say or do. He glanced back at his door and saw no sign of his brother still - which was good.

  
"I really need to talk to you! Its...important."

  
Sans felt a sudden anger overcome him and a different feeling. "What's so important? What did you do to him he looks terrible!" He hissed into the phone.

  
There was no answer on the other side of the line for a few seconds before he heard a giggle. A giggle that turned into light laughter. "Oh Sans, if only you knew."

  
Sans bristled at the words. This - this monster! How could she be so sweet and such a pain at the same time? He paused when Muffet started talking again.

  
"That's what I need to talk to you about, sweetie. You see, I'm not doing anything to Papyrus. You're kind of the one making him like this. Talk to me later - alone. Buh-bye!"

  
There was a click and then the line went dead. Sans pulled the phone away from his ear and stared at it. What did she mean by he was the one who was doing this to Papyrus? He didn't do anything! He felt a sharp pain go through his body suddenly making him gasp and bend over.

  
Whatever was going on his soul was not liking it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! I just wanted to add here - and hopefully you all read it - that I do have a life outside of this story. I'm super happy you all love it so much but I can't help it if life catches up to me. This story is NOT abandoned and will continue onward. When I first wrote this story it was only supposed to be about two chapters or so and now look, we're on chapter 7. So it's coming out a lot longer then I thought but I hope you all give me time to write it at least! I have a lot of things planned for this story that wasn't originally planned so please give it time.

The phone call from Muffet kept Sans from enjoying any type of peaceful slumber. Even though Papyrus was sound asleep next to him Sans just laid there, fully awake. His mind was going non-stop at what Muffet could have possibly have meant.

  
How was he the one doing this to his own brother?

  
Guilt pushed its way into his soul, leaving a dull ache behind. Sans rested a hand over his chest and rubbed his tender ribs. It hurt and it would hurt even more if he didn't do something about it either.

  
The next few days where spent trying to sneak off over to Muffet's when he knew his brother wouldn't be there. But that was the problem. Instead of being at Muffet's, Papyrus was with him! For some reason his brother was making a point to be by his side when he wasn't working he didn't go to Muffet's or even take his normal naps.

  
Sans was conflicted. On one hand he was beyond happy that he finally could spend more time with his brother - he felt like it's been a while since he spent time with him. But on the other hand he never had a chance to talk to Muffet alone. Not to mention any chance of seeing the other Papyrus, who he secretly called boyfriend now, where near slim when his brother was around.

  
He wasn't sure what to do. He didn't want to tell his brother to go away not only would that be suspicious but rude as well, and he didn't want that. But he needed to know what so important Muffet wanted to talk to him alone. It also didn't help matters that spending time with Papyrus was making his feelings grow even stronger then before. He was trying his best to get rid of them to just see Papyrus for who he was - his brother, and nothing more.

  
But the way Papyrus was acting lately was making it really, really hard.

  
For starters he stopped sleeping in - getting up when he got up so they could eat breakfast together. Then his brother even went about telling him what he liked the most with whatever he cooked! Then the two of them went off to work and he got home Papyrus would soon be home - or sometimes he even got home before him.

  
He even tried cooking dinner for him once! And they sat and watched T.V. or played games or did puzzles together. It felt like Papyrus was really going out of his way just to be there. He even went over his dating manual and saw that Papyrus was doing a pretty good job at being what was called 'boyfriend material'. It left Sans in a state of mixed emotions, happiness, anger, sadness - you name it Sans was pretty sure he was feeling it.

  
He was happy - of course he was! His brother was spending time with him and not running off to Muffet's. But he was also angry, angry at himself for feeling this way, and angry at his brother too. Just when he started to fall for someone his brother just goes and just does everything perfectly!

  
It left him wondering if maybe his brother knew he had a boyfriend and was trying his best for them not to meet.

  
Sans shook his head.

  
No that was just silly, there was no way Papyrus would know.

  
Speaking of his brother Sans watched as the taller skeleton ate his dinner, making a little noise here and there. Suddenly a loud buzzing filled the room and Sans already knew it was his brother's phone.

  
He felt disgusted with himself when he felt hopeful that his brother would get called away. Instead Papyrus took a glance at the phone before pressing a button and making it go quite. Before Sans asked Papyrus already answered the unspoken question.

  
"Don't worry, not important," Papyrus said taking another bite of his food. "The foods good bro, better then last time."

  
Sans soul skipped a beat at the compliment, he was working twice as hard on getting his cooking skills up to par since he now had two monsters to fed. Before he could say anything else to his brother Papyrus' phone went off again. The taller skeleton sighed and ignored it. Sans couldn't help but wince a little. Whoever was calling must have been calling for something important if they called his brother twice now.

  
Finally after two more calls even Sans was starting to get annoyed. "Papyrus...," he groaned when it went off again.

  
With a loud sigh his brother finally answered the phone only to pull back sharply at the screaming at the other end. Sans quickly covered his mouth with his hand to cover the snicker that escaped but he didn't do that a good of a job since he brother mock glared at him. Papyrus took his phone and left the room, talking into it quickly. Sans didn't bother to wonder who he could have been talking to. Instead he just took all of the dirty dishes and started to clean them. A few moments later Papyrus walked back in, hands stuffed into his pockets, looking put out.

  
"Hey Sans, um, Muffet called and she wanted me to look after her place for a few hours...," Papyrus trailed off unsure of what to say. He expected a hurt look and maybe some pouting but he was a little more then confused when Sans just grinned at him.

  
"That's fine! We can do something when you get back," Sans added quickly. He was hoping he didn't seem to eager. Papyrus looked at him oddly before shrugging.

  
"Alright then, just, uh - Sans?" Papyrus said quietly. Sans looked over his shoulder at his brother who was standing in the doorway. The hoodie wearing skeleton seemed to debate with himself before he finally walked back into the kitchen.

  
"If you have a friend over bring them over to Muffet's so I can meet them," Papyrus said quickly. There was something in his voice that Sans couldn't make out, a tone he never heard from his brother before. But before he could ask what Papyrus meant by that his brother placed a soft skeleton kiss on the top of his forehead and quickly walked - almost ran - out of the kitchen. The sound of the front door closing was heard but it sounded more like an echo right now.

  
Sans stood their, hands wet from washing dishes and mouth open from shock. Did his brother just kiss him? The smaller skeleton sucked in a sharp breath and turned in his spot. He gripped the counter of the sink tightly. No, no, no, no, - NO!

  
This was NOT fair!

  
Sans felt a tightness in his neck and ignored the urge to cry. His brother kissed him on the head as a brother - a brother ONLY! So what if it happened to be in the same spot where his boyfriend always kissed him? He dried his bony hands quickly - careful not to get any paper towel stuck between bone - and fingered the red bracelet on his wrist.

  
He didn't love his brother, not like that, not anymore.

  
Finally when he felt his soul calm down enough he heard a knock at the front door. He couldn't help the sound of annoyance that escaped him but luckily there was no one to here. He walked over to the door and opened it quickly - he didn't want to be rude after all, even if he was a little annoyed.

  
He stared blankly at the monster in front of him, trying to piece together what happened in the past several minutes or so.

  
"Didn't you just call Papyrus?"

  
Muffet giggled and let herself in. She used on pair of arms to take off her low heels and another to rid herself of her jacket. She hung it up and placed her shoes on the mat before spin in place and striking a pose.

  
"Ta-da! I told you I wanted to talk to you alone," Muffet said easily. "You have any coffee? Or tea?"

  
Sans shut the door when a cold breeze swept by making him shiver. He nodded and walked back to the kitchen, this time Muffet following. It felt strange to have her in his house. He never really had a chance to talk to her alone besides the few chats outside of her café.

  
Muffet pulled a chair out and sat at the table, crossing all her hands together. Sans started to make coffee and neither of them said a word until it was done and there where two cups on the table.

  
The spider monster was the first to break the silence between them with a small smile she spoke. "I did call Papyrus, he owes me so I told him to look after my café while I ran some errands. Of course I didn't really have errands but I still needed to talk to you and since I haven't seen your brother in a while I figured he was staying close to you."

  
Sans nodded his head, taking another sip of coffee. Normally he wouldn't drink the stuff and Papyrus didn't like him drinking it. He said something about him bouncing off of the walls before but he figured he would need all the energy he could get after this.

  
Muffet looked thoughtful, twirling some of her dark hair around a tiny finger. "I...well my, I thought this would be far more easier to say but it isn't!"

  
"D-did you come to tell me you two are a couple?" Sans asked after finally finding his voice.

  
Muffet looked shocked, all of her eyes going wide, before her head was throw back and she let out a loud laugh. Her shoulders shook and Sans didn't know if he should feel insulted or relief. Finally when she calmed down she wiped a tear from one her eyes and shook her head.

  
"Oh no, me and him aren't together - not like that. We're just friends."

  
Sans grinded his teeth together thinking. "But I saw you two...once."

  
Muffet frowned in thought before letting out a sad sigh, "Oh, that - that was a mistake on both of our parts. We where both hurting at the time and had a little to much to drink you see...to be honest I thought I saw you in the doorway but I thought maybe it was my drunken imagination that did it. I'm sorry Sans."

  
Sans relaxed a little in his seat. Muffet did look truly sorry - and she sounded like she meant it.

  
"I mean, Papyrus is nice and all. As a friend. He's not really my type when it comes to dating," Muffet said with an amused smile, "and I'm not his type either."

  
"Yeah?" Sans asked. He never knew his brother had a type before. He just saw him hang out at Muffet's and with his fan girls sometimes. He always figured that his brother could pick whatever girl he wanted.

  
"No his type is...different," Muffet said amused.

  
Sans pondered on what his brother's type could be before shaking his head. He didn't have time to think about that he wanted to know what was causing his brother to look like such a mess.

  
"So what's going on with Papyrus? Why...how am I doing that to him?" Sans said in a quite voice, it made Muffet frown. And with a sigh she fiddled with the hem of her skirt before smoothing it down.

  
"Sans...what I'm about to tell you, please promise me nothing will change between you and Papyrus! He doesn't even know that I'm talking to you but seeing him this way...I'm sure it's hurting the both of us."

  
He felt his soul start to pick up in pace inside of his chest and he was starting to feel nervous. What could Muffet be talking about?  Nothing she said would have him look at his brother differently.

  
"Well...," Muffet started trailing off, she looked at Sans before looking away. She couldn't look him in the eye for this. She was just hoping she was doing the right thing. Papyrus has been one of her closest friends for years and she didn't want to see him hurt - she was really hoping she wasn't doing anything she would regret.

  
Muffet took a deep breath before explaining, "You know how he's been looking lately like...like a mess, right? Well the truth is - oh my stars," she muttered. She gave a nervous laugh. "This is...it's really tough to say. Please Sans, please understand I only want to help him - as a friend."

  
She was gripping the edge of her skirt again to the point where her knuckles where white. Closing her eyes tightly she blurted out what she was going to say. "Papyrus likes you more then a brother!"

  
Muffet let out a shaky breath, eye still closed. By the stars! She was hoping she was doing the right thing! But when she opened her eyes to look at Sans she was shocked. Sans sat there, hands over his mouth and tears in his eyes. His whole body shook at the news as a dull pain seemed to overcome him. His brother - the one he fell in love with. Liked him the same way he liked him? He tried his best to keep the tears away, to try to be mature about it. But he couldn't - he simply couldn't. A broken sob escaped him and within seconds Muffet was in front of him hugging him close to her as he cried.

  
"Oh Sans, I'm so sorry! I didn't know you where going to react like that! If I would have known -"

  
"I-it's not that!" Sans hiccupped into her shirt. He couldn't help it as he clutched onto her, not wanting to let go. He felt a soft hand pet his head trying to soothe him, while another rubbed his back.

  
"Then what is it sweetie?" Muffet asked. Her voice was soft as she tried to comfort the small skeleton.

  
"I love him too!" Sans sobbed. Muffet seemed to paused for a second before going back to comforting him.

  
"Well, isn't that a good thing then?" She asked lightly. Sans shook his head which prompted her to mutter soft cooing noises to him.

  
"It's alright sweetie, you can tell me I won't tell a soul," Muffet muttered against his skull as he cried. She spent years listening to other monsters problems as a café-bar owner. And she did she listened as Sans seemed to break down in her arms and tell her everything through his tears.

  
About falling in love with his brother and thinking that Papyrus would never return those feelings. To feeling like he was all alone - then meeting the other Papyrus, which took her completely by shock but she didn't say a word, to meeting him more often then falling for the other and trying to get rid of his feelings for his brother. And the pain he went through everyday and the depression. And just how hard it was to try to get rid of his feelings for his brother only to find out his brother felt the same way.

  
In the end Muffet some how ended up in a chair with Sans in her lap. She was a lot stronger then she appeared apparently and if Sans was in his right state of mind he would have been embarrassed.

  
"What are you going to do?" Muffet asked after a quite minute.

  
"I...I don't know," Sans admitted. He felt tried, drained even. Muffet hummed, rubbing his back still. She thought over her words carefully.

  
"I can't really give you any advice for...this type of thing. But what I can tell you is that you just have to follow what you think is best. You have to do right by you Sans, don't worry about your brother or the other Papyrus. Choose what would be best for you, alright?"

  
Sans nodded his head tiredly as he slowly crawled off of Muffet's lap. They both stood and the spider monster gave him a smile.

  
"Are you feeling at least a little better? You know it helps to talk to another monster about these type of things."

  
Sans nodded a mix of tired and embarrassed. "Yeah..."

  
"Well, I think I should take my leave now. Remember Sans, if you need to talk to anyone I understand. I might not be able to relate but I can still listen, alright?"

  
Sans nodded once more leading her to the door. With a wave she left. Sans felt like collapsing on the floor but instead held it together until he got to his room before falling onto his bed. He felt so tired all of the sudden.

  
His soul seemed to still send dull pains throughout his body - which he was ignoring. What was he going to do? His brother felt the same way as him and yet...he had the other Papyrus now. His mind was swimming as he finally closed his eyes and started to doze off, unsure of what he should do next.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting a lot of support for the story and a lot of people telling me to take my time with it, etc. Thanks everyone it means a lot and I'm so happy you all like my story!

Sans woke up groggily to the sound of someone going though their house. He managed to look over to his bedroom door where he saw his brother peek his head in. It made his soul leap into his neck - right down to the marrow. Luck seemed to be on his side, however, since his brother just closed the door quietly not even noticing that he was woken up.

  
He didn't know why but he suddenly felt nervous. Having feelings for your brother was one thing but finding out that he felt the same way was a different matter all together. He could hear the T.V. from downstairs faintly and knew Papyrus wasn't going to go to sleep anytime soon. With a sigh he rolled over in his bed and pulled the covers up to cover his body.

  
If he would have found out this information weeks ago he would have been thrilled. But now that there was another monster in the picture it felt more stressful then anything else. What was he supposed to do now?

  
The more Sans thought about it the more things started to become clear to him. Not everything of course. But it was mostly his brothers actions the past few days. The way he went out of his way to be with him nearly all times. He was actually shocked he didn't notice it sooner.

  
Papyrus was jealous.

  
The signs where all there for him to see but for some reason he couldn't piece them together until now. While at the time he didn't take it seriously he knew that the other Papyrus - who he called boyfriend now - was serious in saying that he was his.

  
His boyfriend was possessive and his brother was jealous, what a great combination.

  
Sans huffed and kicked the covers off of himself, noticing with a little distaste that he some how fell asleep in all of his gear. Even his boots. He sat up in his bed and as quite as he could he walked to his window. He felt trapped more then ever and he didn't know what to do. He didn't want either of the Papyrus' to get hurt.

  
But he was adult enough to know that something had to give. With a sigh he pressed his skull against his window, letting the cold wash over him. Talking to Muffet helped out a lot more then he thought. He thought that if he kept everything bottled up it would have sorted itself out but clearly that was the wrong way on how to do it.

  
He was the type to wear his emotions freely. Always putting everything he got into them. But keeping them locked inside hurt. Luckily Muffet seemed to understand and was on his side for everything.

  
Pulling back Sans rubbed his eye sockets. It was going to be hard to meet with Papyrus if his brother was around. He didn't know how these meetings started to happen but they always seemed to work when he was upset and his brother was away. And the way things where going there was no way his boyfriend would show up. If only there was a way for him to get to Papyrus instead of him coming here all the time.

  
Sans stood in front of his window as that thought seemed to grip his mind and not let go. He took a glance at the clock and noticed it was late.

  
Maybe there was some way to go to Papyrus? And the only monster who would be able to help him would still be awake even at this hour. Thinking about it Undyne didn't go to bed until the very early hours of the morning anyway she was normally up all night doing research. A sudden burst of excitement went through his body.

  
"Alright Sans, think!" He whispered to himself. Papyrus was up watching T.V. at the moment so he couldn't leave just yet. His brother would, no doubt, check in on him before he finally went to bed. So it was just a matter of timing. If his brother didn't go to bed - like he did some nights - then there was no way he could get away with leaving the house.

  
Speaking of which...his brother was a heavy sleeper. But even the sound of the front door opening and closing in the dead of night would wake it up. It wasn't something normally heard in the house, unless it was him coming back from Muffet's. Unlocking his window Sans opened it and looked out. His room was on the second floor so he would have to jump...or make a rope or something. Instantly the thought of all the laundry he did the past few days came to mind, the sheet's would make a good rope when tied together.

  
He would just have to rewash them after this.

  
Slowly closing his window so it was open just a crack - sometimes it jammed - Sans walked over and opened his dresser slowly. He was trying to be as slow and quiet as possible. And any weird noise over the sound of the T.V. and his plan was over before it started. He made sure to listen out for the T.V. playing downstairs just in case he had to shove all the sheets under the bed. The whole thing took one Napster episode, from what he could hear. But it was done. Giving it a few hard yanks to make sure it would slip apart his make-shift rope was complete. He shoved it under the bed and climbed in.

  
Sans let out a shaky breath. This was new to him. He never even thought about sneaking out of the house before - it simply wasn't him. But now that he had to he felt so nervous and excited that it was hard to keep still!

  
He let out a small gasp as he felt his soul jump into his neck when the T.V. was suddenly shut off. The pounding in his ribs was rapid and for some reason hearing Papyrus' footsteps come up the stairs seemed to be so loud. He quickly rolled over to his side and tried to keep as still as he could. He threw the blanket over his face last second - just as his door opened. It was a fight to keep still, his nerves wouldn't let him. He could hear footsteps walking in the room and could feel Papyrus next to the bed. For some reason he just felt like he was caught already. Like his brother could read his mind and knew what he was up to.

  
But none of that happened. Instead the covers where pulled back - just a little. Sans didn't have a lot of intense moments in his life but this was starting to be number one. Just when he was about to sit up and let his brother know he was awake he felt teeth clank against his skull in a skeleton kiss and just like that the door was closed and Papyrus was already down the hall to his own room. Without thinking Sans clutched a hand to his chest trying to, somehow, stop the beating.

  
It didn't work in the slightest. But it felt better at least.

  
Sans knew that he had to wait just a little while longer before Papyrus was truly asleep. He kept looking at his clock willing it to go faster but it just felt like time seemed to go by so much slower then normal. Finally after an hour he jumped out of bed. Time to put his plan into action.

  
He gathered his sheet rope and tied it tightly to the heavy desk in his room. He wasn't heavy, not by a long shot, but he was still worried the desk would somehow bang against the wall or something. Maybe if he was fast enough it wouldn't happen?

  
Opening his window Sans gathered the courage he normally had during the day and leaped out of the window. He landed in the soft snow with a 'oof', sending snowflakes all around him. He looked up at his window glad to see the rope hanging there and stood up. He took a glance upwards pausing when he saw the glittery rocks that everyone pretended where stars sparkle.

  
"I wonder if you live the same way we do Papyrus," Sans whispered to himself. There was a type of peace that hung around the village at this time during the evening hours it seemed. Creeping around the corner the soft glow of the few lights that remained on in town made the village he called home seem like something out of a story book.

  
Sighing contently Sans quickly ran out of the village thinking over the easiest route to get to Undyne's lab. Hitching a ride with the mysterious river person he easily made it over to Undyne's lab in one short trip. Walking up he quickly knocked on the door. Even though he knew she would be up he was still hoping she was - if not then this trip was a waste. Luckily the door was open after a minute of waiting. Undyne was still in her work clothes and lab coat looking very surprised that Sans was there.

  
"Sans? What are you doing here? It's super late!"

  
"I need to talk to you, please!" Sans said desperately. Undyne moved to the side to let him in, shutting the door with a click of a button behind them. Sans forced himself to relax, even in Undyne's aquarium of lab it was still tough! But he made it here and now he just had to make it home. After he explained everything of course.

  
The both sat on Undyne's partially clean couch and she waited for him to say something. She looked at her friend with worry as he seemed to fidget in his spot, face going from one emotion to the next. Giving Sans a break Undyne reached over and put a webbed claw on his knee.

  
"Tell you what Sans, how about you just tell me what you want? Get the hard part out of the way and we'll go over details after that."

  
Sans nodded his head. That seemed easy enough. "I need a way to get to a different...um, universe? Timeline? Shoot, he never told me!"

  
It was true they talked about how different their worlds where but Papyrus never said if it was a different universe or timeline, or even some sort of the glitch with the resets that his brother didn't know he knew.

  
"Universe," Undyne corrected automatically. It was almost funny the way she suddenly turned red and slapped a claw over her mouth. But at the same time Sans would have much room to laugh because his jaw dropped.

  
"You know!" He shouted.

  
Undyne shook her head quickly. "No I don't know! I swear! I just, uh, noticed that things where different for several hours - science research and stuff!"

  
"Oh, well alright then." Sans said, missing the look of relief on Undyne's face.

  
"So it's a universe then...I need a way to get there!" Sans said. His eyes where filled pure determination that Undyne couldn't help but admire.

 

"Sans, I don't think -"

  
"Please Undyne! It's really important to me!" Sans begged, clasping gloved hands together tightly. Undyne looked unsure but she finally let out a sigh and gave him a grin.

  
"Well, alright then. I guess it wouldn't hurt to try. It could be fun! You know, exploring other universes! Maybe there's more then two?"

  
Sans felt a new rush of excitement all over again. This time even bigger then ever. There was a chance for him to go see Papyrus and explore a whole new world! He could help but laugh. "Mwehehe! Who knows maybe in some universe you're a warrior and Alphys is a scientist!"

  
Undyne laughed loudly, snorting a little. She covered her mouth with a claw before grinning. "Oh yeah? Maybe in a another universe Papyrus is super active and wearing body armor, and you're the lazy bones in a hoodie!"

  
Sans made a face of horror which didn't last long with Undyne's laughing and before he knew it he was laughing too. "That would be so weird!"

  
"It would, wouldn't it?"

  
When they finally calmed down enough Undyne crossed her arms. "Alright so, if we're going to do this I'm going to need some stuff from the dump."

  
"I could get it for you when I'm on patrols!"

  
"That would be great, I'll text you the list. But first...," Undyne trailed off. Her cheeks where tinted punk and she looked away. She sort of had a weird gleam in her eye that Sans couldn't place. "You're going to have to tell me why you need to go to the other universe. It's for...science reasons."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get this thing up! I was having a hard time trying to start this chapter, plus with real life going on. I hope you enjoy it. I'm not sure if I made this one short or not but the next one is going to be good so keep an eye out for it! Leave a comment and tell me what you think!

He talked with Undyne for what felt like hours but really was a lot less time then he thought. For some reason she was really persistent on knowing how his boyfriend was and if he had pictures to show. She muttered something about 'blurry feed' under her breath...whatever that meant.

  
She finally got him to confess that - yes the bracelet was sort of from his boyfriend, at least the cloth was. Her squeal was loud enough to hurt his non existent ears.

  
"Undyne!" Sans whined hands over the sides of his head. The royal scientist had enough grace to blush at least.

  
"Sorry, sorry! So I can, I - I mean, I think I can make something to help you out. It'll take a lot of work though and we're going to need the right parts." Undyne said. She drew up a little model on a notepad and showed Sans. It looked really high tech and amazing.

  
"That would be so cool!" Sans squealed grabbing the notepad from her hands. He stared at in awe before looking at her again. "How long do you think it would take?"

  
"O-oh I don't know, a few weeks maybe?" Undyne said looking unsure of herself. Sans grinned at her, hoping to boost her confidence. After a few more minutes of chatter Sans had to take his leave. He couldn't wait to see what would happen in the next few weeks! He was shaking with excitement as he tore out of Undyne's lab, a list in had of what type of parts he had to look out for. He didn't know what any of them where called but she kindly wrote down what certain things should look.

  
To be honest he was just going to grab anything that looked remotely like a computer and bring it back to her lab. She'll thank him later for it.

  
The trip back home was far less nerve racking and much faster then the trip to Undyne's. Now that he knew that there might be a possible way he felt like he could face his brother a lot easier then before. Making sure the piece of paper was tucked away in his pocket he gave his make shift rope a firm tug, nearly shouting in happiness when it didn't come undone or slip out of the window. Gripping it as tight as he could he slowly made his way up the house before making it through the window.

  
He quickly balled up the pile of sheets and shoved them under his bed before looking at the time. It was early! In a few more hours he would be getting up and as much as he thought of just staying up the yawn that escaped him told him other wise. So, gear still on, he slipped into bed and pulled the covers over his head. Within a minute he was out cold.

  
It didn't last long though because as soon as his alarm went off he bolted upright in his bed. It was of a reflex at this point really. It took a minute for his brain to 'boot up' as Undyne would call it and then he finally looked around. After a second he groaned out loud wishing he got more sleep but knowing that it was entirely his own fault. Dragging himself out of bed he made his way down to the kitchen to start breakfast.

  
The food was done when Papyrus made his way down stairs and Sans couldn't help but feel a little scared. Did his brother know that he was missing last night? Did he hear him sneak out of the house?

  
Papyrus didn't seem to notice - or care - because he didn't say anything other then 'good morning' and fixing himself something to eat. The two of them ate their food quietly with only Sans glancing at his brother here and there, watching as his brother had his normal morning cigarette while he read the paper. When he was finally done he put his dishes in the sink for later and placed a quick skeleton kiss to his brother's head. He ignored the stab in his soul when he felt his brother jump in shock then beam in happiness.

  
When Sans stepped outside he promised himself he would do his best to find as many parts as quickly as possible. He made a quick detour and found himself at the dump. Parts where a lot more easier to find when you just  labeled them as 'computer' and tossed them in a pillow case.

  
After a few weeks everything seemed to become routine once again. It pained him a little because it was almost like the other Papyrus never existed but he knew that wasn't the case. Between his work, chores and finding parts he was pretty busy. And when he was at home he was with his brother.

  
Several times Sans would look over at Papyrus and see the other one in his place. Instead of seeing orange he would see red and black, and after shaking his head to make sure he wasn't dreaming his brother would be right back in the same spot. He figured it was because he missed his boyfriend.

  
When he finally managed to drag the last of the parts - a rather big computer which he carried by himself - he sat on Undyne's couch watching her put everything together. It was rather amazing watching her. Sans didn't even think Undyne could move that fast but his friends where always filled with surprises!

  
Kicking his feet as he sat on her beat up couch he looked away from the rather large pile of stuff. He didn't even have a name for it. The only thing he knew about it is that it was all connected together somehow and it would work. It should work - hopefully.

  
"Undyne how is this going to work again?" He asked, he felt more nervous then ever before. It seemed to be a feeling he had a lot lately. As much as he wanted to go and find Papyrus he didn't want to die and be reduced to dust. Pushing her glasses up Undyne peered over a huge stack of papers to answer him.

  
"Well, its easy in theory...this right here," she said waving an arm toward the large stack of junk he spent weeks collecting for her, "is going to power up this!"

  
She raised her hand to show off a remote. Sans blinked. "Uh, Undyne? Are you sure that's the right one?"

  
Undyne brought the remote back down to her face and peered at it before she smacked her forehead and gave a nervous giggle. There where sounds of drawers being opened and closed quickly and the rustle of papers as she tried to look for something. It was hard to tell because Sans couldn't really see her over the stacks of paper and junk around her desk. "Okay, I found it! Ta-da!"

  
This she raised her hand with another, slightly cooler remote. Sans was not as impressed as he thought he was going to be.

  
"A remote?" He whined. He wanted it to be more impressive then that when he showed his boyfriend how he got there!

  
He could hear Undyne huff behind her papers. One of the few times her sassiness came out. "What did you expect a portal gun? Those aren't real! Though that would have been really cool...," she said under her breath.

  
Sans pouted a little at her words. She could have always made it real! None the less he stood from his spot on the couch cracking his back and going around the desk to look at the remote more closely. It was kind of neat looking. It had extra buttons on it and a notch for different settings.

  
"So...how does it work again?" Sans asked wondering what this simple remote could even do. Undyne huffed a little and folded her arms over her chest. Sans gave her his best pouty face he could muster and she gave in right away. The pouty face always won.

  
"Alright I'll explain it again," Undyne said forgetting the fact she didn't do much explaining in the first place. "The tower that I made over there will power the remote. You use the nozzle to dial, kind of like a radio, and find the universe you want to go to. You press this button then -" she pointed a big blue one, "to make the portal. If my calculations are right it should be pretty big so you should fit. Then once you go in, you use the red button to close the portal. That way nothing gets in or out unless you say so."

  
Sans blinked at the remote. "So really I only need to us the nozzle and the two big buttons?"

  
Undyne flushed, "I-I guess..."

  
"Mewhehe, don't worry Undyne that just makes it easy to use!" Sans said patting the scientist on the arm. Undyne beamed at him before putting the brand new portal remote away.

  
"Now all I have to do is plug the numbers in. But it still isn't really safe yet."

  
"What numbers do you need?" Sans asked. He followed Undyne around the stacks of papers and noodle cups, watching as she leafed through some papers trying to find something.

  
"Well the numbers to your boyfriends universe," she said with a small squeal. Whenever she brought up Papyrus she ended up squealing a little. He still wasn't sure why. Her words made him frown though.

  
"I don't know those numbers though...," he trailed off before panicking. "A-am I supposed to know them? Are they important? Oh gosh! Undyne I don't know them!" He shouted, grabbing her arms and shaking her. Undyne pushed herself away, fixing her coat and glasses.

  
"Sans, relax! I can get the numbers don't worry! I wouldn't send you off into something unknown," she said though she looked a little unsure of herself. Sans just nodded his head happy that Undyne could make it right.

  
Both of them glanced over at her desk when an alarm started to beep. Checking the time Sans gasped jumping back, nearly knocking over a stack, "Its that late already? I told Papyrus I would meet him at home!"

  
He shouted a quick goodbye at Undyne before running out of her lab and making his way toward the town. He always found it to be quicker with his short cuts, little tunnels and hiding spots he found over the years. Taking one he ran until he was close to his house only stopping when he caught sight of his brother in front of there house. But he wasn't the only one who was there, Muffet was with him as well.

  
He quickly threw himself behind the nearest building unsure of why he was even doing it. Suddenly the talk he had with Muffet was at the forefront of his skull and he couldn't shake it out. Feelings that he ignored and pushed deep down suddenly surfaced like they where brand new.

  
With a small sigh he snuck his way over to them, making sure the two of them couldn't see him. He normally wasn't so sneaky but lately things have been different and a little difficult. He wanted to know what they where talking about - he would even go so far as to say he needed to know. Keeping to the side of building he finally made it over to his house aware that they couldn't see him.

  
Everything inside of him was screaming to turn away and to not listen. But he couldn't help it. The last time he heard Muffet and Papyrus talking was when his brother left for their movie night and his boyfriend showed up. The memories of what they did made him blush but he tried to focus on what was being said.

  
"And why shouldn't I?"

  
Sans tensed up when he heard his brothers words and taking a quick peek Papyrus looked just as angry as his words. His arms where crossed over his orange hoodie and he was scowling. Sans jumped back at seeing his brother's face. He never seen Papyrus that upset before. He heard a sigh and already knew it was Muffet.

  
"Papyrus, I'm sure he'll tell you what he's up to if you give him time..."

  
His shoulders sagged as he heard those words. He just knew they where talking about him. Was he acting that odd that everyone seemed to know what was going on with him? He didn't think so. He thought he was acting normal.

  
"Muffet you don't understand! Look I can't...prove it but I know, alright? I know he's going off and seeing someone!"

  
Sans slapped both hands over his mouth to cover his gasp. His brother knew? How? When? He tried to make himself as small as possible while hoping they didn't hear him. The last thing he needed right now was to be caught eavesdropping.

  
"And you think demanding answers is going to solve anything?" Muffet replied. Her words where sharp and made Sans flinch. He played with the end of his bandana wondering what Papyrus was going to say next.

  
He could hear the rustle of his brother's hoodie and the sound of him pulled a cigarette out of the pack, followed by the sound of his lighter. There was a sharp intake before Papyrus spoke again. "What the hell am I supposed to do Muffet?"

  
"Well you can start by stopping what you're doing and start thinking Papyrus! You really think Sans is going to tell you anything if you start questioning him like he's some bad guy?"

  
"Well, no -"

  
"Then why would you do that?"

  
"I just want to know!" Papyrus nearly shouted in frustration. Sans took a few steps back unsure of what to do. Should he walk around the corner like he didn't hear anything or should he wait? He didn't have to wait long as it seemed like Muffet made the choice for him.

  
"Look, how about we go to my place and you have a drink and calm down and think it over? I understand where you're coming from, I do, but you're doing it the wrong way."

  
Sans heard his brother grunt and then the shuffling of footsteps through snow. He peeked around the side again and saw the other two monsters walking away. He couldn't help but shake a little, Papyrus' words playing over and over in his head. His brother knew and never asked him about it? Why? He didn't understand. Sans clutched his chest and frowned at the dull pain that started suddenly. His soul felt fine until now and he didn't understand why. He was so confused.

  
Pushing himself off of the side of their house he walked to the front, frowning at the foot prints Muffet and Papyrus made. He walked inside taking his boots off and tugging his bandana off as well. He felt unsure of himself, again. It was starting to annoy him. Why couldn't these things be easy?

  
Sans made his way upstairs, taking off his battle body as he went. When he finally made it to his room he just tossed them on the floor and flopped into bed. He wasn't even hungry or tired he just wanted to lay down and rest. His soul felt more tried then the rest of him but he didn't know how to put his soul to sleep.

  
"Why is everything so hard?" He grumbled into his pillow. He shifted his body so he was more comfortable wincing when he felt something dig into his hip unpleasantly. Digging through his pockets he found his cell phone and put it next to his pillow. Hopefully good news would come later.

  
Sans jolted when  loud buzzing filled his room suddenly. He looked around blearily eyed as he tried to figure what was going on. It was darker then normal and with a groan he squinted at his alarm clock. It was late, far into the evening hours.

  
A loud thump was heard and he looked over the edge of his bed to find his cellphone on the floor buzzing away.

  
He threw his feet over the side of the bed and rubbed his eyes sockets before bending down to pick up the only thing making noise in his room. "I must have fell asleep," he said out loud to himself. Squinting at the bright phone screen he looked over his messages. He missed three calls and over twenty messages.

  
All from Undyne.

  
Still half asleep he dialed her number letting it ring. He stifled a yawn as he heard the phone pick up but pulled it away sharply when Undyne started to scream into his skull.

  
"SANS! I DID IT!"

  
"Undyne! Please! I just woke up!" He huffed into the phone. He could hear the sounds of paper's being scattered around and then a loud smacking sound. He smiled a little knowing that Undyne dropped the phone in her excitement. Cursing was heard and the phone was suddenly picked back up.

  
"Sorry! Sorry! Uh - yeah! Sans! I did it! I got the numbers and it works!"

  
The smile on Sans face dropped to one of shock. He quickly stood from his bed and started to pace. "You got it to work? Really?"

  
"Yeah, its amazing Sans! I didn't go through it or anything...I think I'll test it out tonight. Your brother would kill me if something happened to you."

  
Sans felt a sharp pain go through his ribs and stared at the floor. Grinding his teeth together he finally spoke. "Actually Undyne...Papyrus doesn't know."

  
"Oh," came Undyne's response. Sans rubbed his face tiredly and quickly thought of something.

  
"If he found out I had a boyfriend - what do you think he would do?"

  
"Y-yeah, you're right. I didn't think of that. He is really protective."

  
And jealous, Sans thought to himself. Shaking his head Sans kept talking. "When do you think it will be ready?"

  
"Well I can't promise anything - ah shoot!" The sounds of something falling was heard before Undyne spoke again. "But it should be soon! I'll let you know when, alright?"

  
"Yeah that would be great! Bye Undyne!" Sans said quickly hanging up. He tossed the phone on his bed before letting out a squeal and jumping. It was finally happening! Feeling a little hungry he looked at the time again.

  
"Alright, Sans! Time to calm down! Just eat a snack, maybe watch a little T.V. then back to bed!" He said all in one breath. Nodding to himself he went downstairs and searched the couch cushions for the remote before turning the T.V. on and heading toward the kitchen. The background noise seemed to help him make his food even faster and when he finally made it back to the living room he had something to eat.

  
With remote in hand he started to flip through the channels before the front door was thrown open making him jump and drop the remote. He turned to the door quickly and saw Papyrus step inside, closing the door behind him.

  
"Papyrus? Why are you -," he turned to look at the clock hanging up on the wall and gasped. "It's late! Where you out this whole time?"

  
Papyrus said nothing instead he made his way over to the couch and sat down next to Sans. Turning in his spot his brother stared at him and Sans could already tell he had been drinking. With a nervous chuckle he patted Papyrus' arm.

  
"H-hey Papy, I think you should go to bed - ah!" Sans shouted when he was suddenly pulled into his brother's lap. He fidgeted from his spot but quickly stopped and blushed brightly when Papyrus let out a husky groan.

  
He could only sit still in his brothers lap as Papyrus wrapped his arms around him and leaned in close to him, burying his face into his neck and breathing in deep. They where still for what seemed like forever before Sans finally spoke up.

  
"Uh...Papy?"

  
"I love you so much Sans," Papyrus muttered into his neck. Sans squirmed - his neck was one of the more sensitive spots on his body and his brother being close to it didn't help him at all.

  
"I love you too, but you should get to bed. You're not...you've been drinking."

  
"I know, it makes it easier to do this." Papyrus said pulling back with a that care free grin that started the whole thing. The same grin Sans feel in love with. He felt his soul start to thump in his chest and wondered briefly what Papyrus' was doing. But still, he felt confused and must of looked it because Papyrus just chuckled.

  
"Do wha - mmph!" Sans eyes went wide when a summoned tongue was pushed into his mouth.

  
Papyrus - his own brother - was kissing him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! Chapter ten is now up for everyone to enjoy! Which I hope you do very much. Let me know what you guys think of it! Thanks for all the support everyone!

His own brother was kissing him - full on the mouth. Their teeth clanked together as Papyrus' tongue went deeper, his hand slowly snaking its way up Sans' shirt. That was until Sans pushed him away.

  
"Papyrus!" Sans hissed. He quickly climbed off of the other skeletons lap and stood, shakily, to his feet. "What are you doing?"

  
"Kissing you," Papyrus responded slowly as if he was talking to a small child. It only further angered him. Counting down in his mind he waited to say anything to his brother. But he couldn't, he couldn't find the words, the simply weren't coming to mind.

  
Papyrus looked like a mess, slumped over in his seat, looking anywhere but him. With a sigh Sans looked over at his now cold food. Grabbing the plate he made his way to the kitchen to put the food away - he lost any hunger he had - and it gave him time to think. What was he supposed to do? He practically tossed the plate in the fridge before pressing the palms of his bony hands to his eye sockets. This wasn't happening. It had to be some sort of joke. He must have done something in the past, something bad, for all of this to happen to him. It wasn't fair.

  
It wasn't fair for his soul to jump when his brother kissed him. It wasn't fair to find out his brother had the same feelings he had the whole time. Sans blinked back the tears of frustration and started to count slowly in his head again. It had a calming effect on him and when he felt ready he finally left the kitchen.

  
Walking into the living room made him pause. The T.V. was still on and it looked like his brother might have fallen asleep on the couch. Creeping around the side he took a glance at Papyrus, noticing again just how tired he looked, and clicked his teeth together. Picking the remote up from the floor he turned the T.V. off and pulled the blanket that was hanging on the back of the couch over his brother. He would be nice and let his brother sleep here for the night. Just as he went to walk away he was stopped by tugging on his hand but he didn't turn around. "Papyrus?"

  
"I know, you know," Papyrus mumbled. His words where slurred still and the more he talked the more Sans could hear it. But still he felt nervous none the less as Papyrus spoke. "I - I know you found someone, I dunno who. But I'm just...pissed. I missed my chance."

  
This time Sans did turn around but he was unsure of what to say. Should he just tell Papyrus everything? Tell him about his boyfriend? He felt as conflicted as Papyrus looked. He was suddenly tugged back to the couch as he fell into the seat next to Papyrus. He felt his soul beat and hum - something magical - but there was also a pain there as well. He couldn't figure out why.

  
"Just, let me have this bro." Papyrus said leaning in again. Sans couldn't pull himself away as Papyrus closed the gap between them. Their teeth clicking softly together as Papyrus' tongue snaked out asking to be let in. It was much gentler this time and Sans found himself opening his mouth to let his brothers tongue in. His own magic conjuring up his own for use as well.

  
Papyrus was slow and gentle, slowly pushing him down until he was laying on the couch, with himself hovering over. His legs seemed to nearly wrap around his brother easily as their mouths never left each other. He could taste Papyrus, sweet like the honey he was always drinking, but their was also a sharp bitterness from the alcohol he had.

  
He couldn't help himself from moaning into the kiss, letting his brother take control. His mind was starting to get foggy as he pulled away slipping his tongue back in his mouth. "P-pap I think we need to s-stop."

  
Either Papyrus didn't hear him or he ignored him either way because his tongue went to his neck next the same time a hand reached under his shirt. Sans gasped sharply as both sensitive spots where fondled at the same time making him shout his brothers name. Papyrus pulled away to stare at him and Sans flushed brightly before shoving the taller skeleton off of him.

  
"Papyrus I can't do this," he said standing up from the couch. He looked over his shoulder to see the other sitting up now and looking at him in confusion. Sans sighed and looked away. He couldn't look at Papyrus while he did this, he just couldn't. But he had to get it off of his chest or else the pain it was causing him would only hurt more. But he didn't want to see his brother's face when he said it either.

  
"Y-you said so yourself," he started, "that you know I'm with someone. I can't - Papyrus I'm not a cheater! I'm not going to cheat on my boyfriend!"

  
He stopped for a moment wondering if his brother was going to say anything. He didn't hear a word so he figured it was a good time to continue. Gaining confidence as he went he talked more.

  
"I used to like you. A lot actually - and I still do in a way. But I found someone else. And I like him a lot too. I spent so much time thinking you would never love me back the way I loved you. I just, I had to move on from that. And I did! And I was happy! And then I find out you've liked me that way too. But it was to late. What am I supposed to do about this?"

  
What started off as a sort of simple confession turned into frustrated shout with him throwing his hands in the air. Finally after a moment he calmed down waiting for Papyrus to say anything. He was worried about what his brother would say - he trusted Papyrus for so much and he didn't want to hurt him. But he didn't want to be hurt either.

  
Instead nothing happened. Confused Sans turned around and looked at Papyrus, seeing as his brother was hunched over he walked over looked him over making sure he was okay. Just as he was starting to get worried Papyrus let out a rather loud snore.

  
He fell asleep.

  
Sans started to shake in rage. How could his brother do this? He just confessed and his brother slept through the whole thing! Angry tears started to swell at the corner of his eye sockets. He ignored how they fell down his cheek bones as he stared at Papyrus' sleeping form. Hands still shaking he gently pushed his brother down so he was at least laying, and more comfortable before placing the blanket over him.

  
Papyrus wasn't going to even remember any of this.

  
Turning all the lights off he made his way to his room in the dark. Closing the door behind him he crawled into bed, and in a sitting position brought his knee's to his chest. He finally allowed himself to cry at least a little. When he finally let it all out he slipped under the covers.

  
Tomorrow he was going to get to Papyrus in that other universe no matter what it took. Kissing his brother broke the damn that he was using to hide his emotions. As much as he wanted to pretend that he wasn't in love with his brother anymore he still very much was. But he also had strong feelings for the other Papyrus as well.

  
He had to know what the other Papyrus felt. If it was just some sort of - of hook up. Or if it was something more. Sans rolled over to his side, clenching his pillow, as he thought about the other Papyrus. Tall and strong, commanding. He said he wanted him to be happy and not to let his brother hurt him. But it was so hard not to be hurt when he didn't know what to do or how to feel.

  
He heard the door open slowly and stiffened. Did Papyrus wake up? Did he actually hear what he said? He wasn't even sure if he could face his brother now. Hiding his face in the pillow he felt the bed dip under another's weight. Kicking his foot out to hit his brother he grumbled. "Go away!"

  
"You want me to leave that badly?"

  
The voice was smooth and husky and made Sans shiver before he jolted up. He stared in shock as his boyfriend the other, darker, Papyrus sat at the end of his bed. Pushing covers out of the way Sans threw himself at the other Papyrus, wrapping his arms around him tightly and burying his face into his neck. He felt the other stiffen and he thought that maybe it was to much and went to pull away. Papyrus, however, just pulled him close and held him tight.

  
"I thought I told you not to let him hurt you?"

  
Sans sniffed his tears drying the longer he held onto Papyrus. "How did you know?"

  
"It wasn't hard to figure out," Papyrus said dryly. He made himself more comfortable, placing Sans in his lap. Leaning down he clanked his teeth against Sans' head softly making the smaller skeleton sigh.

  
"How did you get here?" Sans asked as he felt his soul start to calm down. It felt like he was on one of those human roller coasters. Undyne and Alphys showed him a video once of humans on them. They looked scary but fun. At the moment his soul was getting slower, into a comfortable beat that didn't hurt or cause him confusion. It always felt like this around this Papyrus.

  
"Like normal, I suppose, I was walking then found myself in your kitchen. I saw your brother passed out on the couch," Papyrus said with a 'tsk'. He didn't look, or sound, impressed at all. Sans felt a need to defend his brother.

  
"He's not like that, all the time I mean. Um, sometimes. It was just a bad day," Sans spoke trying to defend his brother who was most likely not even going to remember tonight.

  
"Uh huh," Papyrus said. A hand trailed down his thigh and noticed the dagger in a holster that was there. "Would you like me to...?"

  
Sans looked at him in dismay, "No! I don't want him dead!"

  
"Fair enough," Papyrus said a grunt. His hand returning around Sans' hip like it was never by the blade in the first place. They where quite as Sans traced circles on Papyrus' black armor. Peeking up at his boyfriend he rested his head on his shoulder.

  
"I found a way to get to you," he said breaking the sclience of the room. Papyrus looked at him and their eyes met. He could see the questioning in his boyfriends eyes. "My friend, she made something for me to get to you. So I can see what its like over there."

  
"Why?" Papyrus said suddenly.

  
"Well its not really fair if you come here all the time. Plus I don't see you as much...I want to see you more," Sans said. Papyrus' back stiffened just a little and Sans was starting to wonder if he said something wrong.

  
"I don't want you coming over to my universe."

  
Sans jerked his head away from Papyrus and glared at him hotly. "Why not?"

  
Papyrus frowned. "Its far to dangerous."

  
"I can handle myself!" Sans huffed. He was starting to get upset. He wasn't some weak monster that needed to be protected! He trained everyday! He was going to be part of the royal guard!

  
"The other monsters would kill you," Papyrus said evenly. Sans got off his lap making the taller skeleton sigh. Where all Sans this stubborn?

  
"I want to see you! I want a way for us to meet without sneaking around or me getting my feelings hurt! I want us to be together!" He ranted as he paced around his bedroom.

  
Papyrus leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knee's. Watching as Sans walked back and fourth stating how he could deal with it. The smaller skeleton was hard headed but seemed determined to do it. Getting up from the bed Papyrus grabbed Sans by the shoulder and turned him around.

  
He was turned around so fast he almost felt dizzy. Wondering what Papyrus was going to do Sans waited but he didn't have to wait long before he felt teeth against his own in a harsh kiss. A tongue's where summoned within seconds as they stood in the middle of his room exchanging in a hot kiss.

  
When the taller of the two finally pulled away he looked at his smaller boyfriend and smirked at the lust filled expression. Kissing Sans on top of his head he undid the holster on his thigh before handing it to him. Sans looked confused so he explained. "If you're going to come to my universe you're going to need a little more then magic to help you."

  
The weight of the blade felt heavy in his hands, and warm as well. He clutched it tightly to his chest. He never had any type of weapon before. Just his magic and his bones. But this was something different. This was something he could use to kill another monster.

  
"I...can't. I can't kill something!" Sans said flushing. He couldn't do that no matter how evil the monster might be. He just couldn't take a life.

  
"Then don't kill," Papyrus chuckled, "use it for defense so you can get away."

  
"O-oh...," Sans shakily. He looked out of the corner of his socket and saw the time. Papyrus said he wouldn't be here long. "Come to bed with me?"

  
"You're pretty demanding, aren't you?" The question sounded more amused then anything else and Sans nodded his head and stuck his still summoned tongue out. Grabbing Papyrus by the bed he dragged the other skeleton over with no fuss.

  
He pushed himself against the wall so Papyrus would have more room, while tucking the dagger under his pillow. He felt familiar arms he was really growing to love wrap around him and he sighed as he rested his head on Papyrus' chest.

  
"I thought you where going to go to sleep?" Papyrus asked. He had an arm behind his head as he rested. Sans gave a little shrug.

  
"How can I be tired after you show up?"

  
"Well then," Papyrus said flipping Sans over so he was on top of the other. With a grin he looked over the other skeleton. "I think I know a good way to make you tired."

  
Sans returned the grin.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There smut in here so watch out. Hope you all enjoy it!

Luckily Sans at least had the sense to lock the door before they did anything. He didn't want to chance his brother walking in and seeing. Getting back on the bed he felt a little nervous as Papyrus looked him over. He felt under dressed, which wouldn't matter much in a minute anyway. But it was still the thought that counted as he blushed and turned away from his boyfriend.

  
Papyrus just clicked his teeth together, pulling him onto the bed fully until he was on top of the taller skeleton, before running his hands down his spine. He felt his breath hitch and soul hum as the other started to work his magic.

  
He felt hands tugging at his shirt and lifted his arms so it can pass his head. Tossed to the side it was forgotten within moments as both of them summoned tongues and started to kiss. Nice and slow at first until it got more heated with them moaning and gripping each other. Once again Sans found himself flipped over on the bed with Papyrus towering over him. His red eyes held lust and something else he couldn't quite understand.

  
He didn't have time to think about it however as Papyrus went down, clawed gloves gently scratching on the way, and tugged his shorts. They soon joined the shirt on the floor in a forgotten pile of clothes.  He gasped as he felt a wet tongue lick the front of his pelvis, slowly bringing up into the dip of his hip and with a flick, trail back down.

  
Feeling braver then normal he used his magic once again to summon a little lower. Hoping that he was doing the right thing he squeezed the covers around him as he summoned his cock. A light blue color, like his tongue, it stood at attention as Papyrus used his hands to lift his thigh bones off the bed.

  
"Someone seems ready," Papyrus purred. His voice was the only thing to break the tense silence of the room and Sans couldn't help but giggle a little. Looking down Sans gave Papyrus a cheeky grin.

  
"You look pretty ready yourself," he replied smartly. It was true too. If the tent in the tight black pants Papyrus wore had anything to do with it. Papyrus shot him a wink before sitting up on his knees.

  
"I think we should try something different," he said as he unbuckled his belt. The gold belt buckle shined in the dim light that came through his window and Sans watched in anticipation as Papyrus undid his pants. His eyes went wide as the other skeleton tugged them down a little, letting his own summoned cock bounce freely.

  
Papyrus was huge - a lot bigger them him. It was red and dripping and Sans suddenly had an urge to explore more of Papyrus. Sitting up he reached out slowly, wondering if the other skeleton would stop him. When Papyrus didn't he grasped the member, feeling it's warmth, before giving it a shy pump. He never touched a dick before. Only thought about it sometimes.

  
Hearing a hiss from Papyrus he grinned before picking up the speed. Ignoring his own dick for now he focused on the noises he could get out of Papyrus. The taller skeleton wrapping his arms around his shoulders as he leaned over him as he jerked him off. Just when it was getting fun Papyrus stopped him, grabbing his wrist he took it back before placing a kiss on it.

  
"You're being naughty today," he growled playfully. Sans tried his best to look innocent but it didn't work on the other skeleton. "Maybe you should take care of what you started, hm?"

  
Feeling a lot more nervous then confident he nodded before leaning down. The angle was weird but Papyrus leaned back so it would be easier for him. Wrapping his bony fingers around the red dick again he gave it another pump before using his blue tongue to lick the tip. It tasted odd to him, not bitter like he thought it might taste like. Gaining a little more confidence in his skill he opened his mouth to take the whole tip in while his hand still worked the base. He wasn't sure if he could even take all of it in his mouth but he was going to try at least.

  
Papyrus rested a hand on his head and whispered things that he couldn't really hear but knew where good. Using his tongue he massaged the bottom of the cock he was sucking on pleased with himself when Papyrus let out a low moan. He started to get a good rhythm going, taking Papyrus into his mouth inch by inch. It was slow but the sounds he was getting where nothing but good so he had to be at least doing something right.

  
He wanted to touch himself so badly but held back. Finally he had all of Papyrus in his mouth, his tongue making lazy circles on the cock. It felt hot and heavy in his mouth but sort of nice at the same time if he was honestly with himself. His head bobbing as he gave his first ever blow job.

  
Of course he knew what a blow job was, he wasn't dumb. And he had the internet. He saw videos and he was secretly pleased that he got it right on the first time.

  
"Sans if you keep that up I'm going to cum soon," Papyrus hissed suddenly. Seeing as that what he wanted he picked the pace up using his hand to pump the base once again as he licked, sucked, and blew the tip of Papyrus cock. The taller skeleton stiffened suddenly before taking his head and shoving the whole cock in his mouth. It was sudden and it make him choke . Seconds later Papyrus came in his mouth, pulling out when he was finished. The taller skeleton looked at his handy work as Sans coughed a little, red cum dripping down to his chin.

  
"That's a pretty nice sight I think," Papyrus said. Sans shot him a dirty look as he wiped his chin. The look left, however, when he was pushed back onto the bed, his skull hitting the pillow. Letting his legs rest over Papyrus' shoulders he watched as the other skeleton smirked at him before going down on him.

  
The feeling was unbelievable and it had him arching his spine and moaning loudly to the point he had to cover his mouth with his hands. He looked down and could see the rather proud look in the others eyes. Huffing Sans kicked him with the heel of his foot which just made Papyrus chuckle which, in turn, made him moan from the deep vibrations around his cock.

  
The room was soon filled with whimpers and covered up moans as Sans tried not to come to fast. He didn't want to be embarrassed and it was the first time he ever gotten a blow job. But Papyrus was really good at this. The tongue was hot and wet, and soft. It was amazing the way he could feel it wrap around his dick and stroke him. Or the way teeth would scrape across the shaft lightly. Or even when Papyrus hummed or chuckled with it deep inside of his mouth sending him sparks of pleasure with every noise.

  
He had to bite on his knuckle to keep the worse of the noises back but it was all for nothing when he felt larger hands pull his fingers away and wrists down by his sides.

  
"N-no...Pappy will hear me," he moaned weakly. Thinking about his brother over hearing was actually turning him on. Something the Papyrus who was sucking his dick seemed to know.

  
Pulling away, Papyrus' teeth seemed to shine in the night from the spit as he grinned at him. "Good I want him to hear you. I want him to know that you're mine."

  
He stiffened up at the words but was reduced to being powerless again as his boyfriend went back to work on his cock. Giving it little kisses with his teeth and licking it up and down the base. His legs where shaking and he tried to desperately to hold his cries back. It was hard to do so however when he was so close.   
The build up was coming in strong and fast and the little cries he was making where becoming louder and louder. Moans and pants where no longer block and seemed to echo in his room making him flush at the way he sounded. He tried to squeeze his legs together as he felt so close but Papyrus wouldn't let him.   
Sans looked down his body to watch as Papyrus finally let a wrist free, switching from mouth to hand as he pumped him fast hoping to get a reaction. His own hand flew up to cover his mouth to try to hide the scream he knew he was going to make.

  
Papyrus looked every inch of a dark monster at the moment. Red eyes glowing in the dark and his red tongue snaking out to lick at sharp teeth. He looked like he belonged in the dark and not in the light. It seemed like even the light coming in from his window wasn't even touching him.

  
The stuff of nightmares that Sans found to be very appealing and sexy.

  
With a jerk of his hips he came into Papyrus' hand, the others grip tight, and screamed. "Papyrus!"

  
His whole body shook as he came and was still left shaking when it was over. He was left with his soul both pounding in his ribs and a feeling of happiness that seemed to make him warm all over. As well as some excitement at doing something so naughty for the first time in his life. Papyrus crawled up the bed so he was laying next to him and held him as his body calmed down enough to stop shaking.

  
"I'm assuming you liked that then?" Papyrus asked placing soft kisses to the side of his skull. He sighed in content, tucking his head under Papyrus' chin. He could hear the others soul beat and it made him pull back a little in surprise.

  
Carefully leaning in close again he listened intently for it. There. Right there under his black shirt. His soul - beating rapidly, like his own. Sans felt himself choking up a little. He made Papyrus react like that?

  
"Is something wrong?" Papyrus asked pulling away. He looked down at him and he could see the concern in his face.

  
"I'm fine...I just...I can hear your soul," he said after a moment. To his surprise Papyrus blushed a little and looked away.

  
"Yes, well. It happens."

  
"All the time?"

  
"Only when I'm around you," Papyrus admitted. It left him shocked before he reacted, pulling Papyrus' head down to his level. The other skeleton grunted but it was quieted when he kissed him hard. It started off hot and passionate. Both of them trying to get more from each other before their teeth where just softly clanking together into little loving kisses. Showing promises of love and caring. When he finally pulled away from the, slightly confused, other he just beamed at him.

  
"My soul does the same."

  
It took a moment for Papyrus to understand what he was saying and when he did he smiled. Sharp teeth or not it was a cute smile too, at least he thought so. His boyfriend actually looked so pleased it was a little funny and he couldn't help but laugh a little.

  
Both of them jumped through when there was a knock on his door. "Sans?"

  
His brother was up! Turning a bright blue he covered his face with his hands. Oh no - did he hear him? The thought of his brother hearing him having sex was no longer exciting when he wasn't having sex. He felt a shift on his bed and his looked over in shock.

  
Papyrus was still here.

  
"Fuck," he hissed quietly. Looking around he wondered where he could hide Papyrus at when the door handle jiggled making them both freeze.

  
"Bro is your door locked?" The voice had confusion and concern in it.

  
"U-uh hang on! Changing!" He shouted. Flinging himself out of bed he nearly tripped over his covers before hastily putting his shorts on. Papyrus stood from the bed, stretching a little. He wondered why his boyfriend wasn't more nervous.

  
As if reading his mind Papyrus' eyes narrowed a little. "I'll kick his ass."

  
"Shh!" Sans hissed shoving Papyrus roughly.

  
"Was that another person!?" Same a shout from the other side of the door. He made a choking sound, panicking. Papyrus just sighed, standing in the middle of the room as if he wasn't in a potential fight. The door was starting to get banged on now and the door handle was turning rapidly. Thankfully they had strong locks.

  
Papyrus walked over to the window and opened it. Letting in a cold breeze that chilled him. He felt excited in a way...he's only seen this kind of stuff on T.V. before but still - he didn't want a fight breaking out in his room. Watching as Papyrus climbed his way out, somehow using his strength to hold onto to the window frame. Something that made him look at his boyfriend in awe and jealously.

  
"I'll catch you later," Papyrus said with a wink before letting go and hitting the ground. Just in time as the door was slammed open making him scream in surprise. His brother stormed over to the window within seconds and looked out.

  
But Papyrus was already long gone.

  
Taking a few steps backwards he wasn't sure how his brother was going to react. He could be scary when he was mad. And he was drinking earlier. He wasn't sure if Papyrus would still be effected by the alcohol he had or not.

  
He flinched when Papyrus slammed the window shut with a growl. He stood their trying to be small and quiet, unsure of what his brother would do. Instead of saying anything or looking at him he rolled up the sleeve of his orange hoodie and walked out of the room. Without really knowing why he followed at a much slower pace only going as far as the top of the stair case.

  
Papyrus flipped his orange hood up before he stormed out of the house. Once again the house felt empty and he felt his soul sink. He had a feeling he messed up somehow.

  
Walking back to his room he sat on his bed, pulling the dagger from under the pillow. Why did everything have to be so hard? He sighed before getting up and walking over to the window. He pressed his head against the cold glass and clutched the dagger closely to his chest.

  
He felt rather bad at the moment and he didn't know what to do. On one hand he was happy that his boyfriend made it out okay. On the other hand...his brother didn't look so okay. He busied himself with tiding up his room. He stored the dagger in a drawer, knowing his brother wouldn't stoop as low as to go through his things. When he was done with all that he sat on his bed again and started to think.

  
Something he really didn't want to do.

  
The reason being is because it led him down the road of thinking of what it would be like to be with his brother. He wouldn't have to hurt anyone! He could even help his boyfriend get with his own Sans. He wouldn't hurt Papyrus this way then.

  
But someone would still get hurt. And he still liked his boyfriend...maybe something even a little more but he wasn't ready to use anything serious. He wasn't that love struck.

  
The sound of feet coming up the stairs brought him out of this thoughts and he watched as Papyrus came back inside, but with a bad. He watched as his brother made his way over to the window and started to do something. He couldn't see what the other skeleton was doing to the window but it sounded noisy. Suddenly his brother turned around and dug through his pockets. Taking out a pack of cigarettes he lit on up before walking away.

  
His eyes followed for a moment before returning to the window. He didn't see anything different until he looked at the top. A large, brand new lock was sitting on top and it looked bolted shut. He gasped in outrage and practically jumped off the bed. "You locked my window!?"

  
Papyrus paused but didn't say anything. He was shaking from rage. Hands clutched tightly together he felt like going over to his brother and smacking him. Something he never felt like doing before.

  
"Take it off!"

  
"No can do Sans," Papyrus said suddenly.

  
He screamed in rage and pointed at the window, "You can't do that!"

  
Papyrus turned around suddenly looking just as angry as he felt. "And why the fuck not?"

  
He sputtered trying to think of a come back but he couldn't. He knew that Papyrus was the one who owned the house so he really could do whatever he wanted. But still! It didn't give him the right!

  
"There was someone in your room Sans," Papyrus said. His voice was heavy with something and he was taken aback. The feeling of wrongness he felt before came back and he found himself looking at the floor.

  
"Sans I want you to be honest with me here, okay?" Papyrus asked. He was suddenly wishing he was anywhere but here at the moment but there was nothing he could do about it. He nodded slowly, not daring to look at Papyrus. Already fearing the unspoken question.

  
"Does he have the same name as me, or where you screaming my name?"

  
He was pretty sure this was what dying felt like. He wasn't sure his soul was even in his chest anymore because he couldn't feel anything. He couldn't make any sounds. He just stood there unable to do anything really. Papyrus shifted from one foot to the other before walking forward and leaning down.

  
He only hid his face more.

  
"Sans, be honest."

  
He finally let out a sound that sounded like a whimper. Honestly he shouted his boyfriends name. But he wasn't sure how Papyrus would react to that answer so he chose to say nothing. The courage he had earlier when he was talking to Papyrus was long gone and he couldn't bring himself to find anymore at the moment.

  
Papyrus sighed. "I didn't get a good look at him so I don't know who it is...if he does have my name he shouldn't be hard to find. I should slug him right in the face," Papyrus said with a growl but frowned when he saw his brother flinch.

  
"I don't trust him though," he added, "from what I could see he looked like bad monster."

  
His head jerked up and he shot the other skeleton a glare. "He's not bad!"

  
Papyrus gave him a painful look, "So you're not going to say anything but defend him?"

  
He huffed and turned around from his brother, crossing his arms over his chest. "I won't let you talk bad about him," he said.

  
Papyrus made a sound of frustration, "I don't know him! For all I know he could be some evil guy using you!"

  
"Well, he's not." He snapped back stubbornly.

  
Out of the corner of his eye socket he could see Papyrus grinding his teeth. It looked like they where both pushing each others buttons now. The bad thing about being brothers is that they knew exactly how to annoy each other. And he was not above being petty.

  
Finally the taller skeleton huffed before clicking his teeth together in annoyance. "Fine. Fair enough I guess."

  
He looked away feeling a little smug but jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder suddenly. His bare shoulder, he thought, suddenly remembering he was only wearing shorts. His cheekbones heated up and he could feel his brother lean in close.

  
"I'm just saying though," Papyrus said. His teeth where close enough to his skull for them to nearly touch. He could feel it even as Papyrus' thumb made little circles on his shoulder. He could smell the cigarette smoke and tried not to show his nervousness.

  
"I could have made you scream a lot louder," the taller skeleton finally whispered before softly clicking his teeth against his skull.

  
His body froze at the contact and it gave Papyrus enough time to leave the room without anything happening after. It took a few moments for him to move to the door and close it. His face felt hot at his brothers words and he didn't want to think about it.

  
Walking over to his bed he laid down with a groan. Why did everything get so complicated? With a frown he looked over to his window, the lock gleaming in the light. It made him scowl. He was going to have to get rid of that. He wasn't an animal to lock up!

  
Of course Papyrus wasn't trying to lock him up, just lock the guys outside? He tried to reason to himself. Shaking his head he still thought it was dumb. He was going to get rid of it when his brother wasn't around.

  
Looking at the time made him groan even more. He had to get up in a few hours. And even though he did really sleep most of the night away he still felt tired after everything that happened.

  
But Royal Guards never rested! At least Alphys didn't anyway and he didn't want to disappoint her. So with a yawn he rolled to his side, this time trying to go to sleep. But when a buzzing filled his room he jolted up giving the room a dark look. It took moments to find his phone and he was silently praying. It better be a miracle on the other side or else someone was getting a butt kicking later.

  
Looking through his messages he finally found the new one. Seeing as it was from Undyne he quickly opened it eyes roaming over the text as he read.

  
It worked. The portal work!

  
To tired to feel truly excited but he was to tired so he just grinned happily and toss the phone to the side. He would call her tomorrow about it then. For now he needed some sleep.  
His thoughts about going to his boyfriends universe swam in his mind as he got comfortable. He could finally see where his Papyrus lived! Maybe he can even talk his boyfriend into coming over and meeting his brother so nothing like this can happen again.

  
Thinking that it was at least worth a try he finally drifted off to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Having a lock on his window was the least of his worries at the moment since he had to try to find a way to get to Undyne's lab without his brother catching on. No matter what he did Papyrus was always there watching him. It unnerved to the core and annoyed him at the same time. He never knew Papyrus could even act like this. He wasn't sure if his brother was actually acting like a protective brother or some sort of jealous lover.

Maybe even an odd mix of both? Either way it was grating on his nerves.

But even as he was being annoyed he was still trying to figure out a way to get to his boyfriend's universe. He wasn't even sure why but he had this feeling that he had to go there. Something big was going to happen and he just didn't know what it was, he couldn't put his finger on it. But he was never wrong about these types of feelings.

Something good was going to happen today.

But good feeling or not he was starting to get fed up with being followed. Either Papyrus thought he was really dumb or his brother really needed to brush up on his skills. Finally letting out a frustrated sigh he turned around, arms crossed, pouting.

"Papyrus!"

There was no noise except for the echo's of the town and a few monsters here and there. And the sound of the forest as well, a sound he really couldn't explain but it was just there. Around him blankets of white covered the land and trees around him. His fresh footprints leading the way to him. And not to far away a second set.

"Papyrus," Sans said again. This time his tone was more flat and clearly more annoyed then before. There was a sigh and his brother stepped from behind a tree, his brunt orange hoodie sticking out against white like a sore thumb.

"If you're going to follow me you can at least do a better job," he huffed before turning and starting his walk again. He was making his daily rounds and checking on all of his puzzles. So far no humans where caught, but on the plus side only two of them needed a tune up so far.

That was a good thing. Normally three or more needed tunes up. It seemed like something was finally going in his favor after all.

Papyrus grunted and followed him. Walking behind him until his long legs fell in step with him. He ignored the taller skeleton, not even sparing him a glance as they walked in sync to his next puzzle. It gave him spiteful glee to hear his brother grinding his teeth together.

He knew why Papyrus was following him, of course, his brother wanted to catch his boyfriend. But even after explaining to Papyrus how his boyfriend wasn't going to show up out of the blue with him around his brother still seemed hell bent on following him.

"He's not going to show up," he said as they walked. It wasn't even the whole different universe thing. He was pretty sure hat even if they where in the same universe his boyfriend wouldn't show up if his brother was hanging around. He was sure that was more of a common sense thing. Besides that's what his dating manual said anyway.

Papyrus just grunted, taking out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket. He quickly lit one up and started to smoke it as he followed him around. It made him sigh but he couldn't bring himself to fully care.

The next few puzzles seemed to be in good care too. It must have been a lucky day for him. He didn't catch any humans though, sadly, he did catch Jerry though. And let the monster free with a shudder. Something about him jus creeped him out and he was actually happy Papyrus was with him since Jerry gave him an odd look. But he darted when his brother glared at him.

But if can catch a monster it could catch a human! Feeling hopeful he hummed a happy tune as the two of them made their way back to town. He skipped along as Papyrus followed and when they passed Muffet's he waved at her.

He really should do something nice for her, she did try to talk sense into Papyrus. More then once it seemed.

The small spider monster waved back at him with a smile but when her gaze turned to Papyrus she gave the taller skeleton a glare so fierce it would have left most monsters shaking.

Crossing all of her arms, Muffet turned her nose in the air before going inside of her café. Blinking he turned to his brother.

"What did you do?"

For the first time in what felt like forever Papyrus looked sheepish as he looked away from the café. "Nothing," he grumbled but sighed after being poked, "Alright, alright, I might have thrown up on her...a little bit."

His mouth dropped in shock as he shouted. "You did what?!"

"Shh!" Papyrus hissed trying to keep him quiet by covering his mouth with his hands. He only darted out of the way.

 "Oh my stars! Pap! I can't believe you!" He said before laughing. Papyrus blushed brightly. The orange tint of his magic spreading across his cheek bones hotly.

Cuffing him on the shoulder Papyrus muttered. "Ha, ha. Laugh it up. Yeah I owe her an apology. To be fair though she did give me one hell of a punch for it...," he said as he rubbed his cheek bone.

He couldn't help but laugh harder.

Something seemed to just click between them suddenly. There was quietness or spite. No just walking and being awkward. There were acting like they used to. Just brothers acting like brothers, and he had to admit he missed it dearly. Without the whole pesky crush thing he greatly enjoyed Papyrus' company and wondered why they didn't act like this more often.

In the back of his mind he knew why. It was because of Papyrus acting like this in the first place he got the crush. His brother was so much better carefree and easy going. It was easy to have a crush on him when he was acting like a goof ball.

He pushed those thoughts away, far away.

The rest of the way home felt much better. There was nothing heavy between the, and they even made small talk as they walked. This is what he missed the most.

Kicking the snow off their feet the made their way inside of their home he walked over to the kitchen to make them some lunch. He felt so much more calmer now then before.

Once food was made and served he finally asked the question that he was thinking about all day. "Are you coming with me to Undyne's? I'm going to be there for a few hours."

He didn't say why. If Papyrus did end up following him to Undyne's lab he already told his fish friend just to give him some tasks to do. Something boring. If he didn't follow him then he was going to use the portal for the first time. Undyne tested it out and even thought she said it felt weird to use it, it was still one of the coolest things she ever made.

Papyrus shifted in his seat thinking it over. Leaning on his elbow he sighed. "Nah, I got my own things to do."

he felt his soul leap. Papyrus wasn't going to follow him then? He tried not to act excited, using all of his will power not to give himself away and keep calm. "That's fine, I'm just helping her with some stuff anyway."

Technically, in a way, he was helping her with her portal. The more it was used the better the results, right? Right!

That didn't make him a liar.

The taller skeleton nodded his head as they both went back to eat their food. The only sign of him being excited was his leg bouncing - he really couldn't control that - but luckily it was hidden by the table. He made sure to eat slowly and not rush it. Even letting Papyrus finish first. When he was done he grabbed the dishes and cleaned them up.

He listened intently as Papyrus walked upstairs and went to his room. A few moments later he finished the dishes and went to his own room. His pace a little faster then normal. Shutting the door behind him as he walked in he ignored the lock on his window as he ran for his bed.

Grabbing the his pillow he pushed his face into it and let out a muffled squeal.

This was so exciting! It was going to be so fun! Oh he couldn't wait to see what the other universe was like!

He threw his pillow back on his bed and grabbed the dagger that he stashed away. He strapped it onto his shin bone, under his boot. It felt heavy on him but in a good way. It was something new - something different. Everything was going to be different.

His boyfriend told him to keep the dagger on him if he was going to visit and he was going to follow the advice. He wasn't sure if he should grab anything else to bring but he couldn't even think of anything else to take. His nerves where all over the place as he let out a shaky breath.

Leaving his room he made his way over to Papyrus' before knocking on the door.  Hearing a muffled sound from the other side he spoke up. "I'm going over to Undyne's! I'll be back in a few hours! Call if you need anything!"

He waited just a moment to hear another noise before he took off like a rocket. Nearly slamming the front door as he left he quickly made his way to the river monster for a lift.

This trip to Undyne's lab felt like the slowest yet and he was sure the river monster was going to toss him off the boat. He couldn't stop talking, or shaking, making the boat become unbalanced. when his feet finally touched the ground again the river monster took off without a word.

"Jeeze, I wasn't that bad!" He complained to no one.

He didn't even bother to knock on Undyne's door, instead he just let himself in. "Undyne?"

Her lab was always so messy, he didn't know how she could stand it. Something fell on his shoulder making him scream and turn around sharply. Undyne jumped as he raised his hand to hit but he stopped in time.

"Don't do that!" He shouted at her. He felt his soul beating a mile a minute in his chest. He was lucky monster couldn't die from shock!

"Sorry! Sorry!" She said waving her hands. She let out a nervous giggle as he calmed himself down. "Alphys' did say you can get jumpy sometimes."

"Its because of Alphys I am jumpy!" He huffed making her laugh.

He followed her through the maze of stacks of paperwork and instant noodle cups. Oddly enough the area around the giant machine she built before was clear of junk. Though there seemed to be burn marks on the floor.

She followed his gaze to the marks and blushed brightly. "Fire and paper don't mix," she admitted, "the first time I tried to test it a few things caught on fire...but don't worry! Its all fixed now!"

"I believe you," he said looking around. Well at least it got her to clean up a little bit. And he wasn't going to let anything stop him when he was so close to what he wanted to do. She tested it and it worked fine. He didn't need any more then that.

Hopefully.

He watched as Undyne flipped some switches and the huge machine came to life. For a moment he was worried as loud noise filled the air and bright colors started to flash. Gears turned and things cranks. It was the nosiest thing he ever heard in his life. But Undyne looked thrilled at least, so that was a plus.

 After a few minutes the noise died down, at least a little, to a whirling noise. Undyne walked over and gave him a thumbs up, pushing the remote into his hands. "I have everything set up already so you don't even have to touch the dial," she shouted over the machine.

"Once you get there you have to wait at least an hour before using it again and returning. But I'm sure you'll be there for more then a hour anyway!" She said with a flush though he couldn't understand why.

"And it'll just take me back?" He shouted over the machine.

"Yeah! I'm going to keep it on so you can come back!"

Sans nodded his head. His bone felt really sweaty all of the sudden and he felt shaky as he held the remote. This was the moment of truth. He couldn't stop shaking no matter how hard he tried and Undyne staring at him wasn't helping the slightest.

But what was life if you didn't take any chances and try new things anyway? Taking a deep breath he used all of his courage and pressed the button.

Nothing happened.

Looking at the remote in confusion he looked up at Undyne, who looked amused. "Undyne? What -"

He let out a yelp when his vison turned black. Everything seemed to vanish before him. He felt like he was stuck in nothing, like some sort of void. He couldn't hear, see, or even smell a thing. He tried to talk but no sound would come out.

 Suddenly a burst of color - all of the colors actually - appeared nearly blinding him. Using his arm he shielded his eyes. Everything started to spin so fast he felt like he was going to fall.

When the spinning was done he dropping to his knees, his arms breaking his fall, and heaved He felt like he was going to be sick. Undyne said it was going to be weird not unpleasant! That liar!

Spots appeared in his vison as he slowly calmed down and gathered his thoughts. when he was done feeling sick he slowly sat up.

There was snow, and trees, and darkness - plenty of that. It felt so much more colder here then what he was used to and it made him shiver. Shakily he stood, using a tree to help him. It looked like he was in the middle of no where. Opening his mouth to shout out for a nearby monster he quickly closed it.

Papyrus said that the monsters here were killers. That even he was a killer. It wouldn't be smart of him to start shouting and give his location away. What kind of royal guard in training would he be if he did that?

Pocketing the remote he shivered again rubbing his bones to warm them up. Taking his best guess he started to walk, hoping he was going the right way that would lead him to Papyrus.

Thinking of his boyfriend seemed to warm him up enough and fill him with determination. He could feel the dagger on him still, heavy and solid, as he walked. At least he had some protect other then his magic.

The more he walked the more relax he became. So far he didn't run into any monsters that would kill him. In fact he didn't run into much of anything but more trees. Just as he was starting to doubt himself about the direction he took he could faintly see lights. It reminded him of his own town and with a nervous feeling he continued to walk forward.

Playing it safe he stuck to hiding behind trees as he went. Finally when he was close enough he peered around a large one and took a look at the town where he was pretty sure his boyfriend lived.

It was darker then his own, for sure, with dim lighting and darker colors. He could make out monsters talking to one another in the streets and everyone looked so strong. Oddly enough it wasn't what he pictured though. He didn't know what he had in mind but he assumed there would be more blood.

That was pretty unfair of him.

"Huh, I guess its normal?" He said out loud to himself as he watched the towns monsters interact with each other. But still, something felt off. He couldn't put his finger on it.

It felt like he was training with Alphys all of the sudden. If was an odd feeling that was ingrained into him, always putting him on guard. He never knew when she was going to attack.

Suddenly it was like something clicked in his skull. He took a step back in time for a knife to zoom back his face and sink itself into the tree he was behind. With a gasp he turned around, magic already summoned in his hand, as he formed a shield.

About a dozen feet away or so stood a monster that looked so familiar to him.

Squinting in the darkness he gave the monster a confused look before it turned into shock.

"Doggo?"

Doggo, the normally friendly royal guard, stood there with a snarl on his face instead of a smile. Gone was the black cloak, in its place where black pants and what looked like a ripped red tank top. He chewed a dog biscuit as he spoke.

"Sans you shit head! You still owe me money!"

Danger or not he gave the other monster a flat look. "What?"

He barely got out of the way of the second knife.

"Don't you what me! You know you owe me money!"

"I think you're mistaken! I'm not your Sans!"

Doggo barked out a laugh, his black eyes squinting as he tried to see. "Oh really? Could've fooled me! You're a shit liar Sans!"

More then one knife was suddenly thrown at him, making him glad that Alphys trained him so well. He easily dodged them now that he was paying attention and not distracted by someone else's debt. His speed and flips made Doggo pause and stare at him dumbfounded.

"The fuck? Did Papyrus get on your case enough for you to finally train?"

He perked up at hearing Papyrus' name. "Do you know where he is?"

Well if Doggo was going to think he was their Sans he might as well use it to his advantage, right? It seemed in vain though as Doggo didn't seem willing to give up any information. Instead he just attacked more, faster.

He could hear Papyrus' voice in his head. Deep and serious. It was telling him to use the dagger but he couldn't bring himself to pull it out. He couldn't use it - couldn't use it on someone he knew!

Well, he didn't know this Doggo. But there was no way he could be able to hurt this one then go home to the other without feeling guilty. He was going to have to go on the defense then. Making a fist he summoned his blue magic and with a flick of his wrist bones appeared in the air. With a jerk of his hand they moved above Doggo and waving his arm to the ground they slammed into the snow covered ground one by one, circling the other monster.

 "Blue magic?" Doggo yelped looking around at the glowing bones. As long as those where around Doggo he would stay trapped unless he wanted to get hurt.

"Sorry!" Sans yelled over his shoulder as he ran off. He could hear faint threats about getting him later about money owed but he still ran. He had to get far if he wanted Doggo to loose his scent.

Finally when he was sure he ran far enough he slumped against a tree with a sigh. This was going to be real hard if he already knew everyone. He didn't plan on killing anyone - no way. But how was he going to defend himself if he couldn't bring himself to hurt them either.

He wouldn't be able to hurt the monsters here and go home to the same monsters. He just couldn't do it. It wasn't fair. Sliding against the tree until his butt hit the ground he let out a groan.

"This sucks!" He whined to himself. He brought his knees to his chest and rested his head on them. This wasn't going as well as he thought and he didn't even make it to the town yet.

A loud thunk made him jump and he looked up to see a red bone stuck in the wood above his head. His eyes turned into tiny pin pricks when he saw how close it was. Summoning his magic into his hand again he was ready to defend but stopped with a jerk when he felt something press against his throat.

"I wouldn't bother moving if I were you," a voice said. It was deep, much deeper then his own and it carried danger. He gulped, cursing himself in his head for letting his guard down for a moment.

"That was a pretty neat trick you did with Doggo, I gotta remember that one when that mutt comes around next time. Now I'm only going to ask you this once - who are you?"

His whole body went stiff at the words. And he slowly brought his head down. A glowing red bone held him in place. Blinking in shock he looked up the bone, to the hand that held it, and to the monster that had the hand.

Bright blue met red and he stared at the monster dumbly.

It was him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to 'I don't snort' butters. Leave a comment and all hat fancy stuff if you like this chapter and let me know how I'm doing.

A million things where running through his mind as he stared down the bone at the monster holding it. He wasn't sure what to say or do - what could he even do? He was trapped and he didn't like it at all.

At the same time he couldn't help but stare in awe. He knew the differences between his boyfriend and his brother by heart. The way they looked the same but so different. But it was another thing to see it when it came to himself. He should have known there was another Sans. Papyrus even spoke about him a few times before.

But for some reason it didn't seem to click until now, now that he was staring at the other.

And yet, at the same time he couldn't help but think that he was really looking at a different monster. Sure they had a similar face but that's where it about ended. The Sans staring him down was dresses so differently from him. A dark red shirt and a black jacket with a hood, to go with black shorts and shoes. He also looked like he had a small crack in his skull, something that looked painful.

And the teeth and eyes - they where so different too! Instead of bright blue he was looking at bright red. And his teeth where sharp looking, with a gold tooth that seemed to gleam in the dim lighting.

There was no smile on the other Sans face, instead he looked down with narrowed eyes. But he could also see something similar in his face that he knew must have been mirrored on his own, confusion.

He could tell that the other Sans was trying to figure him out. Figure out why he looked so much like him. At first glance it was easy to confuse the two of them. Doggo did it, thinking that he was this Sans.

Either way there was a bone pressed against his neck and he was starting to wonder if this maybe wasn't such a good idea after all.

Taking a chance he slowly raised a gloved hand and pushed the bone to the side. Just a little, so it was pressing against his neck. The other Sans did nothing about it so he was sure it was a safe move.

"Who are you?" The other Sans asked again. He couldn't think like this - it was getting to confusing even for him. Taking a look at the other the red shirt stood out the most and something popped into his head.

Red - he was going to call the other Sans Red.

Coughing a little Sans tried his best not to stare, at least at Red's face, as he answered. "I'm Sans."

Red let out a frustrated noise, "Yeah I could have guessed that but you're still not answering my question."

Seriously? Feeling a little annoyed at Red he dared to roll his eyes. "Well maybe you should ask a better question then."

His sass was rewarded with the bone being pressed against his neck - again. This time more forceful making him wince.

"Fine," Red spat, "where the hell are you from?"

"A different universe, I'm looking for your brother," he gasped out as the red bone grinded painfully against one of his discs.

Red stared at him long and hard. Not moving an inch as the bone stood still in that painful grip. "You know my bro?"

"Yes," he snapped unable to help himself. He wasn't sure if he was going to be killed or not. He didn't even get to see Papyrus! After a moment the bone eased up enough for him not to feel pain.

"Are you...," Red started before looking away then back again. Letting out a small, awkward cough he looked at Sans. "Are you the one he meets every once in a while? Like last night?"

Sans blushed and looked away to look at the snow covered ground. Honesty was the best policy, or so it went, what else did he have to loose here? So taking a chance he nodded his head.

The bone quickly disappeared into wisps of magic. Red shoved on hand in his pocket before using the other one to lift him off the ground rather roughly. He stumbled for a moment before getting his balance. The other skeleton stared at him again and he felt like he was being judged.

And being up close like this he noticed a few other things. Like how Red was actually taller then him, not by much though, and hos his bones where bigger. He overall looked a lot stronger too and he felt himself getting a little jealous.

Suddenly Red let out a sigh that took him by surprise.

"Man, so you're the one who's always putting my bro is a good mood. I've been wondering who it was..."

No longer looking like he was going to kill him Red seemed to relax right before his eyes. Shoulders sagged and he seems less tense then before. He felt unsure of what to do as Red dusted him off and took a step back.

"Um," he said looking around, "where is Papyrus?"

"Eh, he's off doing whatever," Red said with a shrug. Giving Sans a strong pat on the back, nearly making him topple over by surprise. "Man I can't believe you're the one Boss has been going to, you don't even look tough."

Clicking his teeth in annoyance he had half a mind to summon his own blue bones and trap Red and run off. But he didn't. He was nice.

But it was tempting.

"Do you know when he'll be back?" He asked. He patted his pocket where the remote was and wondered how long he had stayed for already. He came to see Papyrus, not to be attacked and he felt pretty ready to leave at this point. But he came here on a personal mission and he didn't want to leave until he saw his boyfriend.

Red made a face before shrugging. Grabbing Sans by the shoulder he started to lead him toward the town. "No idea, he could be gone for a while, why don't you just hang out until he comes back? Tell me all about your universe."

No matter how much he wiggled he couldn't get out of the vice like grip. It wasn't painful, just annoying. Finally after a few minutes Red let him go when the where on the outskirts of the town. As they walked in he could feel every pair of eyes zoom in on him. He felt exposed and wondered why everyone was staring at him.

Unknowingly moving close to Red for safety he looked around the town as they walked. The other skeleton noticed the movement and slung an arm over his shoulders before pulling him close.

"Don't worry its just cause you're new," he said answering his unspoken question. Sans nodded not really paying to much attention. Instead he was busy taking in all of the details of the town that was very much the same yet so different from his own.

Building where nearly the same but some where in the wrong places. And the few buildings that where in the right places looked different either by color or height. It was such an odd experience for him.

And of course the comments didn't help either. He could hear the other monsters as they passed by. Hear them talking about him being with Red. Of course they didn't call him that, they called him Sans, which still had his head turning because it was his name too.

"You okay?" Red asked suddenly. He slowly nodded his head, used to weight of Red's arm on him already, not really paying attention to where Red was taking him.

"Yeah, I just feel...like I'm in a different world. Everything is the same but so different at the same time."

"Yeah like what?"

"Well, like right there," Sans said pointing at a building, "where I'm from that's a library not an inn." 

Red looked over at the inn and nodded before taking Sans hand and pushing it down. "Yeah? But you might not wanna point at that."

Confused he turned to Red. "Why?"

"Well I don't know if you've been listening to what the monsters have been saying so far but I don't think it would be smart to point at the inn don't you think?"

That was odd. Of course he heard what some of the monsters have been saying. He didn't catch all of it but he heard most of it. Some wondered why he was so blue, why he looked just like Red. Some even called him cute - he wasn't that cute - and how lucky Red was.

The pair walked in silence before it clicked for him.

"Wha - no! Never!" He shouted blushing hard. His whole face felt hot and he knew he must have been a bright blue. Red looked at him before he busted out laughing, hunched over as he grabbed his ribs. It irked him a little. There was nothing funny about these monsters thinking he was going to have sex with Red!

Finally Red stopped laughing, wiping a tear away, before giving him a suggestive look. "Not even a little?"

Without a second thought Sans summoned a blue bone while glaring at Red who took a step back. He could hear some giggling from nearby monsters but paid them no mind.

Red lifted his arms up, "Okay! Okay! Calm down it was a joke!"

With a huff he used his magic to make the bone disappear while wondering briefly if it wouldn't be easier just to knock the other skeleton out and go find Papyrus himself. Busy in his thoughts he didn't notice when Red came to a full stop, making him run into him and stumble.

Red caught him in time, however, with a playful smirk. But he let go before anything could be done. He gave Red as much of a nasty glare as he could before looking at the building the where standing in front of. Much to his shock the sign in front read Grillby's.

"Wow, your Grillby has his own place?"

Red shot him a confused look. "Yeah? You have a Grillby too?"

"Yeah but he just does bake sales mostly."

"...what?"

"Yeah! He's very nice! A little shy, but nice."

"Well, who owns a place in your town then?" Red asked. He seemed to be in a state of shock and he couldn't understand why.

"Oh Muffet does," he said simply. He was wondering if he should open the door and go in or if he should wait for Red to do it. He wasn't sure on the way people acted around here and he didn't want to come off as rude.

"Wai - Muffet? Are you serious?"

"Yeah? She's actually really nice once you get to know her," he admitted. It was true too. He didn't have the best thoughts about Muffet before until she helped him out and listened to him. It was nice to let his feelings out and come clean at least to one person without being judged. He really should do something nice for her when he got back. Especially since Papyrus threw up on her.

Red gave him an odd look before opening the door and letting them in. Warmth spread over him reminding him just how cold it was outside. He didn't notice talking to Red before but now that he was in a warm building it made a huge difference.

"Fair warning," Red said suddenly as they walked in, "this is not your Grillby."

Sans had no idea what Red meant by that as he followed Red. He kept close to the slightly taller skeleton since the monsters inside seemed a lot more scarier and mean then the ones outside. When Red sat at the bar he followed, hopping onto the seat next to him, and keeping to himself. He didn't feel safe one bit and the remote in his pocket felt heavier then ever.

But once again he wasn't going to leave without seeing Papyrus. That was the whole reason why he even came. It would have made the whole trip for nothing if he didn't see his boyfriend at least once. He wanted to prove that he could make it here by himself.

For a moment he wondered if having Red with him counted as being by himself or not and then he shook his head. No it didn't really count. 

But he did do fine by himself. He defended himself against Doggo really well! And Red was...well Red got lucky that's all. But Red was also a little odd. Or maybe...Sans made himself a little smaller as he hunched over. Suddenly aware of the fact that he followed a monster that looked like him all over the town.

He didn't know anyone here or anything about this place. Feeling nervous he bounced his leg on the bottom bar of the stool he sat on. There was no reason to panic - yet.

So far nothing really bad happened and Red was being nice. But he didn't know if it was a cover or not.

Lost in his thoughts he never notice Red turning around or the monster that came up behind the pair.

"Well whos this cute thing?" A voice purred behind him as he felt a hand come to rest on his lower back. He jumped with a squeak before turning sharply in his seat magic at his fingertips.

But he stopped when he saw who it was. His head was starting to spin from all of the look a likes around him but this? This was different, so very, very different. There was no way the monster in front of him could be -

"Sans you never told me you had a twin, a cute one too. He looks like a screamer," the flame monster said with a leer making him 'eep'.

"Fuck off Grillby and take our orders," Red grumbled using his foot to push the flame monster away.

This rude perverted monster was supposed to be Grillby? Everyone else looked nearly the same as what they did in his universe but this guy was so different. His Grillby was blue, wearing large glasses and a bow tie. He was painfully shy but nice and sweet, and loved to bake. Sans spent a lot of time helping him with his sales.

But this monster? He was purple! And he wasn't wearing glasses! And his shirt was open which he was pretty sure was against health code violations.

"I'm not hungry," he blurted out quickly. He didn't want to eat anything that this monster made. He was in fear for his safety.

"Ya sure? I can make something extra nice for you." Grillby purred at him taking a step forward.

"No," Sans said flatly looking at Red for help. The other skeleton sighed before getting off of his stool and pushing the flame monster toward a doorway he assumed was the kitchen.

"That was his way of saying fuck off, go make me something to eat," Red said as he shoved Grillby away.

"I swear to Asgore, Sans I'm gonna spit in your fucking food," Grillby hissed before walking off. Red just made a face behind his back before walking to his stool and getting on it again.

"Thanks," he whispered suddenly noticing how everyone was staring at them. "Aren't you worried about your food?"

"No, I'd still eat it anyway."

Sans gagged a little which just made Red laugh. As they waited for the food the chatted a little, talking about the different universes. They compared things to see what was different and what wasn't. The more they talked the more relax he felt. But he didn't let his guard down completely.

He was still waiting to see Papyrus and he was sure he was here for more then an hour now. The remote should be more the charged for his trip back home but he wasn't leaving just yet. Grillby came back, nearly throwing the plate of food at Red and handing him a card with his number on it. Leaving with a wink both skeletons gave him the evil eye.

"Its so odd how things are the same but different," he said leaning on the counter once he judged it clean enough. Red ate his...whatever it was, and nodded his head.

"Yeah its kinda weird to hear hat everyone is so nice where you're from. Doesn't that get boring?"

"Doesn't it get tiring to always have to watch your back?" He countered.

"That's what houses are for," Red said with a grunt finishing his food. Standing up he popped some bones as he stretched.

He looked back and forth between the plate and Red unsure of what to do. Was he going to pay or not?

As if reading his thoughts Grillby seemed to come from no where. "Sans are you paying this time you cheap ass?"

"Put it on my tab," Red said with a wave of his hand. He gave his look a like a disbelieving look.

"I know right?" Grillby said reading the look for what it was and acting like a normal monster finally. "But, ya know, there are other ways to pay," he said leaning over the counter while looking at him.

So much for normal.

Getting up from his own spot he grabbed Red by the arm and dragged him out the door ignoring the smug look Red threw at Grillby on the way out. Why did everyone have a tab? That was one question Sans was sure was never going to get answered.

When they where outside he whipped Red around finally fed up with waiting.

"Where is Papyrus? The only reason why I came here was to see him! Can't you take me to him?"

Red huffed but looked more amused then annoyed. He patted Sans on the head grinning at the furious look the shorter skeleton gave him.

"Calm down, actually he should be on his way home right about now. Unless you wanna leave and come back to our lowly universe some other time?"

He gasped grinning. Finally something was going his way. "No! Take me!"

"Really? Here or at the inn? You need to make up your mind quick - ow! Hey! It was a joke! Ow!" Red hissed rubbing his arm where he was smacked.

"Don't be a pervert!" He huffed crossing his arms over his chest.

"Okay, lets head home then. Papyrus should be there soon," Red said as he started to walk. He followed the other monster once again and suddenly felt nervous.

What if this was a mistake? What if Papyrus didn't like him that much? Questions he never thought about before where starting to come out of no where and the more he walked the more nervous he felt.

When they where in front of a house that looked nearly like his own he felt like he might faint. Red unlocked the door and turned the handle before pausing.

"You know, Boss is gonna be here in a few minutes," he said not even bothering to turn around to speak face to face.

"Y-yeah?"

"You know its weird, but he's been pretty happy lately. I don't know what you're doing with him but...I think its a good thing."

The tension was so thick you could have cut it with a knife but he felt warmed at the words. He was making Papyrus happy? His soul hummed in his chest as a lot of his nerves calms down. He felt less worried then before.

"So anyways," Red said coughing, "if we wanna do a quickie this would be our chance - just saying."

"What did I say about being a pervert?!"

"Ow!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been going through a LOT of things this past month. I am sorry that I haven't updated lately, and even more sorry that this chapter is a little short. But I also have a real life which has been super busy. I really love all of you that have been sending me great messages trying to cheer me up. But, whoever you are - or even if there is more then one of you - please stop sending me rude messages about updating. Real life will always come first for me before any story. This story isn't going to be left in the dust. Its going to keep going until I finish it but please try to give me a chance here? To be brutally honest I wrote this story for myself and I wanted to share with everyone else. Between life anf writers block I feel ashamed of this chapter but I still want to give you all something. Please give me a little break sometimes.

Following Red into the house he looked around and quickly noticed it was a lot like his own. Some pieces of furniture where in different spots from where he had it. And he felt like the color scheme was a lot darker too. But it had the odd feeling of home to it that made him relax. 

He jumped a little when Red walked past him, since he stopped to get a good look at the living room, and tried to calm his soul that felt like a drum in his chest.   
He wished it would stop doing that.

Red threw himself on the couch kicking his feet up to rest on the arm. Sans grimaced at the fact that the other didn't take his shoes off - but it wasn't his house so he couldn't scold him. The other skeleton fumbled around for a moment before finding the remote and flipping through the channels. He watched the T.V. for a few minutes, trying to see what Red was going to watch, before looking around the rest of the house - what he could see anyway.

It was a mess. Right away he could tell it needed a good dusting at least. Empty bags seemed to be everywhere, along with old take out boxes. And there was a dark spot on the carpet, a spot that he didn't want to know about, not really. 

Seeing as Red was busy with the T.V he figured it would be safe to walk around and see other rooms. At least on this floor. Taking a cautious look over at Red he made his way over to what he thought was the kitchen. Peeking his skull around the door frame he made a face of disgust at what he saw. The kitchen was so much more worse then the living room! Boxes on top of boxes! The sink stacked with dishes! And that smell!

Gagging a little he stepped into the hazardous kitchen with a look of determination. Papyrus didn't know he was here and he wasn't sure of his boyfriend was going to be to thrilled 

Taking his gloves off he shoved them into his free pocket, making sure to pat the other one and make sure the portal remote was still there. Bony fingers traced over the red bracelet he had yet to take off before he grinned. He could do this, he just needed to believe in himself. Everything would turn out fine.

Cleaning up was far more easier then he thought. A lot of the stuff was just trash that needed to be tossed away. By the time he got everything in the bin it was packed tightly and ready to be taken out. The area looked so much bigger without all of the garbage blocking the view. Being careful not to make noise he set the sink up to get ready for dishes. Soapy hot water soon filled the sink and he felt himself fall into a simple, but relaxing, pattern that he had at home. Bright blue eyes noticed the many containers that actually came from his house. It reminded him that once again Papyrus took all of the leftovers home and enjoyed them. He also wondered if Red ate some as well.

But then he remembered that, that was weeks ago and the feeling of disgust crawled up his spine. 

His movements slowed when he felt something come up behind him. Fingers twitched in the water as he slowly gathered his magic ready for an attack just in case. Blue magic spiked when he felt arms wrap around his spine and something heavy on his shoulder suddenly.

"Man, the wife thing is pretty hot," Red whispered against his skull. 

Grabbing a container lid Sans turned around sharply and smacked Red, forcing the other to let go. 

"Hey! Hey! Its a joke!" Red shouted as he tried to block the soapy attack. He stopped but he still scowled at the other, trying to give him his darkest look possible. It was tough, Alphys said he needed to work on that. Red only chuckled at him before going over to the now clean table.

"Thanks for cleaning up," Red said suddenly as he pulled out a chair and sat down. He was suddenly shy knowing that Red was going to watch him finish up the dishes. 

"No problem," He said hoping his voice didn't come out squeaky. 

"Boss is to busy with work to do any of this stuff," Red said waving an arm around the kitchen. Luckily he understood what the other skeleton meant. 

"What about you?" He asked turning around and going back to finishing the dishes.

"I don't like cleaning," Red laughed. He stopped mid scrub and threw Red an annoyed look over his shoulder. 

"What? At least I'm honest."

Rolling his eyes he went back to the dishes. Minutes later loud snores filled the room making him look over to Red once again. His look alike had his head on the table was sleeping soundly it seemed. He looked nicer when he was asleep. Red snorted suddenly between snores, making him snort in laughter, before he flushed and looked around.

Luckily Papyrus wasn't here to catch it. 

Before he knew it dishes where done, counters where wiped down and he was left wondering what to do. A small part of him felt like waking Red up and asking him all sorts of questions about his world. He felt like he was in dream almost, with everything being different and yet the same. Plus a feeling of deep rooted nervousness was starting to catch up, again.

He had no idea how long he had been away from his own world. And even though his brother said he wasn't going to follow him he knew him well enough to know that he would go looking after a few hours. The longer he was away the more nervous he felt about what would happen when he got back.

Red suddenly woke up, pushing the chair back loudly, and stood. Bones popped as the other stretched and Sans wondered what was going on. He stood in place as Red left the kitchen and a within seconds he heard the front door opening and closing. He didn't have to wonder long as he heard Papyrus' voice.

"You left work early again!"

"Something came up."

He felt rooted to the spot as the voices grew louder the closer they came. He grinded his teeth together as he waited, not really feeling like rushing out to greet his boyfriend just yet. Still, a bubble of excitement started to grow in his chest. Everything he has been working for the past week or so was going to pay off. 

"What was so important that you had to leave work early? You're making yourself look bad," Papyrus' deep voice rang out. He could hear the underlined anger in it and felt bad for Red. But it seemed like his copy wasn't worried at all. In fact his voice sounded more amused then anything else. 

"Blue showed up."

Well at least he wasn't the only one making nicknames then.

"Who the hell is - Sans?"

Papyrus stood in the kitchen doorway looking as dark as ever. He did his best to suppress the shiver that went through his whole body at seeing the tall skeleton again. It has been a while. He gave a shy wave to his boyfriend that feeling of excitement now mixed with happiness making him let out a small giggle. 

Red poked his head in the door way looking back fourth between the two of them. Letting out a dramatic sigh he said, "And I was just going to have some fun with him."

Papyrus turned on his heels, red eyes glowing for a moment, "What?"

"Gotta go!" Red threw over his shoulder as he ran off. Papyrus was left scowling at the spot where his brother was seconds ago but slowly turned around to look at Sans.   
He didn't find the sclience awkward at all. In fact he found it rather comforting, even as they stared at each other. Maybe Papyrus thought he looked out of place here? With his bright colors clashing with all of the dark ones. He thought he didn't do to bad here so far. 

And Papyrus looked like he simply belonged. Like he just clicked right into place. He also looked very handsome, even cute, with a confused look on his face. Taking a deep breath he allowed his soul to thump however it wanted now. He felt like nothing could touch, or hurt him, with Papyrus around. 

"So -"

That was the only word Papyrus was able to say before he found his arms suddenly full. Sans seemed to leap from one side of the room to the other, nearly tackling Papyrus along the way. 

"I've missed you so much!" He blurted out, burying his face into Papyrus' body armor. He felt himself being lifted up and didn't even fight as the other carried him off. He found himself sitting in Papyrus' lap on the couch. 

"What happened?" Papyrus asked. It was like a dam broke and he started talking about everything that happened since the last time he saw his boyfriend. About how his brother was following him, getting the portal remote and coming over here. About the battle with Doggo and Red. He had to stop Papyrus from getting up and storming after his brother, wherever he went, and he wrapped his arms around the taller skeletons neck. 

"Its okay!"

"He attacked you!"

"Well," he started, "wouldn't you have done the same? If another monster suddenly showed up and looked a lot like you? And I didn't get hurt or anything. He just wanted answers."

Papyrus was left grumbling to himself about how for once his brother did something decent which made him smile. He wasn't going to tell his boyfriend about the times Red hit on him as a joke - he hoped. He didn't think Papyrus would be able to handle that. 

Breaking away from Papyrus he leaned up to clank his teeth softly against the others cheekbone. He truly did miss Papyrus. He added something to his life that was missing he thought. He didn't know what it was but he always felt 'whole' when his boyfriend was around...he felt things he never felt before. 

"I don't think I can stay to much longer," he said sadly. He placed little kisses along Papyrus' jaw, feeling the other frown under them. 

"You can't?"

"I don't know how much time has passed since I got here. The remote takes an hour to charge and its charged now but...I just don't know what time it is in my universe. I don't want Pap to come looking for me and knowing just yet...," he muttered. 

"I'm sure your Undyne can think up a clever excuse," Papyrus said. The taller skeleton returned the kisses, peppering them down his neck making Sans twitch and bare his neck a little more. The scarf was untied easily and fell into his lap. 

"I - I guess...but now I can come whenever I want," he said happily. Just thinking of coming over to visit his boyfriend filled him with happiness. 

Papyrus pulled away and gave him a soft smile. Not a teasing smirk, not some sort of frown. But an actual smile that sent his soul racing. Papyrus, scars and all, looked so much more peaceful when he smiled. And he did that - he was the one to put it on his face. Feeling something swell within him he clasped his boyfriends face with both hands and kissed him for all he was worth.

It started of heated, teeth clanking together, and tongues being summoned. But the heat and passion that started it slowly went away to something more tender and, dare he think it? Love. 

Flushing a bright blue he pulled away and nuzzled against Papyrus' neck. Hoping that he didn't just give himself away - that Papyrus didn't know he was just having mushy thoughts. But he could feel it in his rib cage. The little blue heart that was there always, floating and giving him life. He could feel it thump softly, peacefully, and get warm. He could feel it get happy with the thought of loving someone like this. 

It only made him blush more, with Papyrus giving him a curious look. He could only shake his head and smile. His hands coming from the other skeletons face to rest on his shoulders. Making up his mind he swore to tell his brother about this. About him and Papyrus, he was sure Pap would understand after some time. But he couldn't keep this to himself anymore. He couldn't sneak off every time to come visit. 

"I really should get going though," he said a little breathlessly. Papyrus tilted his skull back and groaned. 

"You just got here, I should just make it easier for everyone and kidnap you," Papyrus said more to himself then to Sans. 

Sans just snorted. "That won't make anything easier, besides I like where I live."

"You sure?"

"Yes!" He shouted with a giggle. Papyrus always made him feel better about everything. 

He wished he could have stayed longer, really he did, but he didn't know how long he was gone for and the guilty feeling he had for lying to his brother and taking off was starting to get to him. He had to go home and talk to Pap.

"Alright," Papyrus said, his voice took a deeper tone to it. He was much more smooth then before and had him squirming. "At least let me repay you for what you did to the kitchen."

Everything went by in a flash of moans and sweat. Gripping the couch as tight as he could while his boyfriend went down on him left him needing more and seeing stars. He came with a scream and with legs that felt weak. 

After cuddling and a promise to come back he got the remote out and used it to get back home. Colors passed by making his head spin and feeling sick and when it all stopped he found himself once again not to far from Undyne's lab. 

Even though he felt tired he rushed in to see Undyne but crashed into someone falling down. He felt the remote leave his pocket and in a moment of panic reached for it but someone else grabbed up. Looking up he felt a wave of fear as his brother towered above him. He felt like a child again with the look Pap was giving him. 

"P-Pap?"

"What the hell is this?" Papyrus exploded, waving the remote around. "I came here over an hour ago waiting for you! Undyne said she had you got get something for her but that was clearly a lie. Where the hell have you been?"

Sans opened his mouth to say something - anything - but nothing was coming out. He knew he should have left early but he couldn't. Not when he finally saw Papyrus and spent time with him. The blowjob he got made time go by so fast he lost track of time. He was hoping the faster he got here the less likely Pap would be mad. 

But he was wrong, very, very wrong. This was like a different level of angry, something he never seen before. There was something in his brothers eyes that he could easily see. It was hurt.

"Pap - I -," he started as he tried to stand. He stumbled back to the ground. His legs weak from running and the pleasure he received not to long ago. Within seconds Pap was next to him trying to help him up.

He felt his body shake as the taller skeleton helped him up but felt a pang a hurt when the other pulled away.

"You reek of sex! What the hell where you doing!?"

Out of the corner of his socket he could see Undyne in the background, tear marks on her face. The guilt was rolling over him in waves suddenly and he felt like he was drowning.

"Pap -"

"And what the hell is this?" Pap said holding up the remote. 

"No!" Sans screamed, along with Undyne, as he taller skeleton started to mess with the buttons on the controller. He reached for it but it was tough when Pap was holding it above his head, knowing very well that he couldn't reach it. 

"Sans I think its time you give me some answers! And what the fuck is so important about this thing?"

Undyne looked like she was going to start going into all the details but he quickly cut her off. "Its important - please Pap! Don't touch it!"

Anger swelled in Pap's chest. His brother was keeping secrets from him, he kept having his feels hurt and some guy with his name was making love to his brother, something that made him jealous. The anger inside of him was making his soul hurt and without thinking he pushed the button. 

Loud screams filled the lab as Sans tackled his brother and Undyne started screaming how it wasn't charged yet. But that didn't seem to matter as she watched in horror as the skeleton brother flickered in front of her, slowly disappearing before her eyes.

Within seconds the two of them where gone and she was left alone in the lab. Standing there stunned she suddenly left out a sob before falling to her knees.

What had she done?


	15. Chapter 15

Hate to say this but I'm giving this story up. I know seeing it "updated" might have gotten your hopes up and I'm sorry for it. I just work way to much to even remember where I was going with this and I reread it and I don't like how it came out. If anyone wants to pick it up or put your own twist on it its all yours.


	16. Adopting

Several people asked me about adooting the story from me. If you would like a shot at send me an ask at my tumblr and just say something you plan on doing with it. I'll choose whoever adopts it and post the user here so everyone will know the delete the story a few days after it :)


End file.
